Escuela para Niños Elegidos
by CieloCriss
Summary: Ser un niño elegido es mucho más complicado de lo que parece, y nuestros conocidos amigos tendrán que tomar cursos para lograr ser todos unos digiestinados. (Una historia alterna de DIGIMON basada en el libro de HARRY POTTER) (NUEVO CAPITULO)
1. Default Chapter

¡Hola!, pues en una de mis locas ideas se me ocurrió hacer un fanfic alterno, utilizando la historia del libro de Harry Potter y adaptándola a Digimon. Habrá algunas cosas en común, pero no todas... sólo espero que les guste un poquito y me digan lo que piensan.  
---  
  
Escuela para niños Elegidos.  
  
  
Capítulo 1 "¿Qué es el Digimundo?"  
  
  
Era una día normal en su patética vida, él le llamaba de esa manera porque sentía que vivía una mentira; hacía poco que había descubierto ser adoptado, lo peor era que sus padres no tenían la intención de decirle nada. No era que no le profesaran afecto, al contrario, Koushirouu era un chico muy querido, sólo que su actual realidad lo hacía sentir vacío.  
  
Llegó a su casa con bastante pereza, el día de hoy había iniciado sus prácticas de fútbol que se impartían como curso de verano.  
  
-Buenas tardes - saludó con cortesía, al ver a su padre y madre ver la televisión.  
  
-¡Hola, hijo! - dijo la Sra. Izumi con efusión.  
  
Antes de entrar decidió revisar el correo, ya que era costumbre suya el hacerlo, aunque no recibía muchas cartas.  
  
Caminó hacia el buzón y sacó la correspondencia, había en total 5 cartas, mientras retornaba al comedor, iba viendo lo que eran.  
  
"El recibo de la luz y del agua, una carta de la abuela, cartas con promociones, y una para....¡Woow!, sí, es para mí"   
  
Koushirouu miró el sobre con mucha emoción, no tenía remitente, pero claramente decía.  
  
"Sr. Koushirou Izumi  
Apartamento #553, sección B  
Odaiba..." (etc.)  
  
Entonces, con viva emoción, comenzó a abrir el sobre. Pero no pudo finalizar su acción, ya que su supuesto padre, le arrebató la carta.  
  
-¿Qué se supone que es esto, Izzy? - preguntó el hombre de manera fría y seca, el hijo jamás en su corta vida lo había oído hablar así  
  
-Naturalmente que es una carta - respondió el muchacho con mucho asombro.  
  
Claramente vio el pánico que expresaba la cara del señor Izumi al ver la constitución de la nota, ese pánico se volvió ira, y de forma inesperada, comenzó a romper el sobre con desfachatez.  
  
-¡¡¿Por qué lo rompes?!!, esa carta me pertenece - rezongó Koushirou.  
  
-Son puras tonterías, ¿Me entiendes?, no debes leer estas fanfarronadas, podría ser una carta bomba - mintió.  
  
-Pareciera que no querías que la leyera - dijo con ironía. Pero sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue marchaste iracundo hacia su habitación.  
  
No sabía porqué le había molestado tanto la acción de su padre, probablemente era porque normalmente nadie se metía con sus cosas. Los ánimos los traía bajo el suelo, ni siquiera había encendido a su amada computadora, y así, sin darse cuenta, llegó la hora de la cena.  
  
-Izzy, ¡Es hora de cenar! - había llamado la madre del joven de cabellos rojos.  
  
Pero no tenía ganas de cenar, ni siquiera quería verle la cara a su padre. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, el concepto de "Carta bomba", era estúpido, así que no iba a creerlo.  
Se levantó por inercia, tal vez no tenía ganas de cenar, pero sí tenía hambre, puesto que hacer ejercicio siempre despertaba el apetito.  
  
-Hice tu platillo favorito - dijo la dama Izumi con voz alterada, su hijo lo notó, pero se hizo el despistado.  
  
-Muchas gracias - dijo Koushirou de la manera más educada que pudo.  
  
-De nada, amorcito - replicó la madre - nos gusta mucho consentirte.  
  
Izzy Izumi, sin embargo, no tenía deseos de ser cortés, comió con rapidez y se retiró de la mesa de forma esporádica, se había dado cuenta que sus padres tramaban algo, y cuando eso pasaba, lo mejor era espiarlos... sabía que no era moral hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo, era muy curioso.  
  
--  
  
La noche proclamaba con ruidos fugaces la grandeza de su reina, la luna; pocas estrellas figuraban en el firmamento, pero las que estaban, también le daban su tributo al satélite natural de la Tierra. Pasaba de media noche, Koushirou esperaba con ansias esa madrugada, su corazón latía con mucho nerviosismo, tenía la esperanza de enterarse de algo.  
  
Se levantó de su cama y fue hacia la habitación de sus padres, éstos siempre dejaban la puerta entreabierta, y así era mucho más sencillo escuchar sus voces.  
  
-Querido, ¡No es posible que haya llegado esa carta! - había exclamado su "madre"  
  
-Lo sé, pero estamos a salvo, ya la destruí - el Sr. Izumi hizo una leve pausa - Koushirou nunca sabrá lo que es el Digimundo, querida, lo prometo.  
  
-¡Es que no quiero perderlo!, si se entera de lo que es... ¡nos abandonará!, él es un niño muy curioso, no dudo que logre saberlo..  
  
-Ten confianza... sólo nos queda eso.  
  
-¡Pero querido!, ¡El Internet!, le pueden mandar la carta por ahí - gritó la señora, muy angustiada.  
  
-Es verdad, mañana mismo haré lo que sea para bloquear la computadora de ese maldito Digimundo.  
  
¿Digimundo?, ¿Abandonarlos?, miles de cuestiones surgían en el cerebro del niño Izumi, sus manos temblaban con angustia, y desde que su madre había mencionado al "Internet", lo único que quería hacer, era encender su máquina.  
  
Corrió con disimulo hasta llegar a su habitación, prendió su laptop y sin perder tiempo abrió su correo; en efecto, había un e-mail dirigido a él que se veía muy misterioso.  
  
El título decía: "Espero aquí puedas leer nuestro mensaje, Koushirou Izumi"  
Le dio clic con desesperación, el mensaje decía lo siguiente.  
  
"Estimado Koushirou Izumi:  
  
La escuela para niños Elegidos lo ha elegido como uno de nuestros alumnos; nos dará mucho gusto tenerlo entre nuestros niños, las clases inician este 1 de Agosto y en ellas podrá conocer muchísimas cosas que ignoraba del Digimundo.  
  
Ahora le mencionaré el material que ocupará para su primer curso:  
  
*Libros:  
·"Archivos ocultos sobre la Isla File". Para la clase de --Misterios del Digimundo--.  
·"Guía para la Digievolución", que le servirá para --Digievolución curso I--.  
·"Pasadizos virtuales". Para su clase de --Geografía del Digimundo--.  
·"Cuidado de bebés Digimon". Para la asignatura de --Crianza de Digimons--.  
·"Libro para diferenciar entre Vacunas, Neutros y Virus" que utilizará en su clase de --Peleas de Digimons--.  
·"Libro sobre Emblemas" para la clase de --Obtención de Emblemas--  
  
*Traer su propia computadora portátil.  
  
*Digivice.  
  
*También una actitud positiva.  
  
Su nip de acceso: 1101999KOUIZ  
No olvide que nuestro trolebús saldrá de la Sala de Computación de la escuela primaria elemental de Odaiba, computadora 4, a las 10 de la mañana.  
  
Atentamente: Genai  
Director de la Escuela del Digimundo de Japón."  
  
Koushirou respiró muy agitado, tenía miles de preguntas qué hacerse, primeramente, ¿Qué demonios era el Digimundo?, ¿Dónde conseguiría ese tipo de cosas que le pendían?, ¿Era esto una broma de mal gusto?... ya no sabía que pensar, pero si sus padres habían sonado tan afectados, eso significaba que esto iba en serio.  
  
No podía con la incertidumbre, ahora más que nunca se sentía extraviado, si bien nunca se sintió en su ambiente, la sensación de vacío que lo acogía en esos momentos era inigualable. Se olvidó de su carácter pacífico en indiferente, ante todo, quería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, volvió al cuarto de sus padres postizos y tocó con precisión; no esperó respuesta y entró (Seguramente su toquido era un "aviso").  
  
-¡Izzy!, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - preguntó la Sra. Izumi - tú nunca haces cosas como estas.  
  
-¿Por qué me rompiste la carta? - preguntó el pelirrojo de ojos negros.  
  
-Ya te lo dije - respondió el padre, con rostro serio.  
  
-¡Eso es mentira! - exclamó muy exaltado - ¿Por qué no quieres que sepa lo que es el Digimundo?, Ya estoy enterado, ¡Exijo que me lo digan!  
  
Koushirou notó que su madre temblaba como si convulsionara, había comenzado a llorar de forma escandalosa, al chico le pareció que su mamá sufría la peor de sus jaquecas, nunca la había visto sin su cándida expresión.  
  
-¡No queríamos que lo supieras, hijo! - chilló la madre -¡Por favor, no preguntes, no quiero perderte!  
  
-Si no me dicen, los perderé de verdad - pidió un poco más calmado.  
  
-Querida, creo que Izzy debe saberlo -opinó el padre, miró al niño con firmeza, Izzy respondió esa mirada con extraña dignidad - la primera verdad que teníamos que decirte, es que no somos tus verdaderos padres.  
  
El señor Izumi había dicho eso de manera seria, a Koushirou se le remojaron los ojos, pero se mantuvo firme.  
  
-Eso... eso ya lo sabía... fingí no escuchar, pero el peso que sentía era cada vez mayor; quería que llegara el día en que ustedes me lo dijeran... porque creí vivir un infierno, me encerraba en la computadora y me evadía con ella.  
  
-¡No es malo que te evadas con la computadora!, después de todo, eres un Elegido, como tus verdaderos padres.  
  
-¿Elegido? - preguntó el pelirrojo con mucha curiosidad  
  
-Sí, Elegido del Digimundo - explicó el padre - el Mundo Digital es un lugar paralelo al nuestro formado por base de datos, en ese lugar habitan los Digimons, que son seres con diversos poderes, muchas veces buenos, otras tantas neutros o malos, Los elegidos deberán aprender a controlar la maldad de ese mundo con el poder de los emblemas, con los que protegerán ese mundo y nivelarán las fuerzas de las tinieblas...  
  
-Ya veo... - replicó Izzy, los ojos tenían un brillo especial, parecía fascinado - No puedo creer que exista tan maravilloso lugar, es como si la magia fuera una verdad... pero, ¿Por qué soy un Elegido?, hace un momento mencionaste que mis verdaderos progenitores eran Elegidos.  
  
-Tu madre y yo no sabemos mucho, Izzy - explicó el padre - pero generalmente para ser un Niño Elegido es necesario ser hijo de Digiestinados, y justamente eso eran tus padres.  
  
-¿En verdad?  
  
-Tu padre y madre eran Elegidos muy poderosos, pero murieron en manos de un Digimon maligno, no recordamos su nombre - dijo ahora la Sra. Izumi - ellos eran parientes lejanos nuestros, y al ir a su funeral, nos dijeron que te cuidáramos.  
  
-Es ese entonces nosotros teníamos un hermoso bebé, pero éste fue matado por un monstruo que se escapó del Digimundo... Te cuidamos como si fueras nuestro hijo por todos estos años, pero teníamos mucho miedo de que este día llegara, porque sabíamos que te irías de nuestro lado.  
  
-Hijo, ¿Verdad que no irás a ese mundo?  
  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo sería? - preguntó Izzy - Todo indica que será por un ciclo escolar.  
  
-Así es, deberás regresar en las vacaciones...  
  
-Yo... no puedo evitar sentir interés por ir, es como si de repente hubiera encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, lo siento madre - se disculpó retornando a su tono educado - regresaré en las vacaciones.  
  
-Lamentamos no haberte hablado antes de eso.  
  
-Eso ya no importa - dijo con calma, pero luego su rostro pareció angustiarse - pero, ¿Cómo compraré esas cosas raras?, en la carta mencionan un "Digivice" y una serie de útiles extraños.  
  
-No te preocupes hijo, le hablaremos a Joe Kido, él te ayudará.  
  
-¿Joe Kido?  
  
-Él es otro Elegido.  
  
-¡Vaya!  
  
  
--  
Fin del primer capítulo.  
--  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¿Qué les pareció?, posiblemente debería ponerme a escribir mis proyectos comenzados, pero la inspiración para esas historias no llega.... espero no haberlos decepcionado.  
En el próximo capítulo habrá más apariciones de niños Elegidos, así que espérenlo.  
  
Déjenme Reviews o escríbanme un e-mail a: ziddycm@hotmail.com 


	2. Capítulo dos

--*--  
Notas: Hola de nuevo, pues les tengo una noticia, queridos lectores, para la realización de este fanfic cuento con la valiosa ayuda de mi querida amiga y gran escritora Dikana, así que los créditos están partidos a la mitad (Gracias a sus ideas esta historia sigue viva). Espero este capítulo dos sea de su total agrado, iremos introduciendo a los personajes poco a poco, y la trama se irá poniendo cada vez más interesante, ya que como ustedes saben, esto está basado en parte de Harry Potter (Es un Universo Alterno o una adaptación).   
Bueno, una vez anunciada la buena nueva, los dejamos con el capítulo dos y la grandiosa aparición de Jyou (Joe) Kido.  
--*--  
  
  
Escuela para Niños Elegidos.  
  
  
Capítulo II-- "Elegidos"--  
  
  
Koushirou Izumi se tapó la boca para disimular un bostezo, mientras, su madre cosía sentada frente a él. En ese momento estaban en la sala del departamento Izumi, esperando. Hacía varios minutos que la mujer había telefoneado al tal Joe Kido para invitarle a venir a la casa.  
  
-No tardará mucho -había dicho tras colgar-. Vive en Hikarigaoka, no está lejos de aquí...  
  
Izzy tenía un sueño terrible. Había pasado gran parte de la noche despierto, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Se había levantado temprano y llevaba horas deambulando por la casa sin nada que hacer. Estaba demasiado nervioso como  
para intentar hacer algo...  
  
-Izzy, ¿Seguro que estás bien? -preguntó la Sra. Onatsu Izumi, levantando la vista de los calcetines que estaba remendando- ¿No quieres dormir un rato antes de que llegue Joe?  
  
-No tengo sueño... -aseguró el pelirrojo, mientras volvía a bostezaba.  
  
Estaba seguro de que con sólo echarse en la cama a dormir, se desvelaría todavía más.  
  
Pasó más de media hora antes de que sonara el timbre de la casa. Cuando el sonido los asustó, la mujer se levantó de un salto y fue a abrir, Koushirou brincó en el sillón.   
  
Oyó murmullos en la entrada y se levantó para asomarse al recibidor. Su "madre" hablaba con un chico alto y flacucho de pelo azulado y grandes gafas, tras las que se distinguían unos ojos negros, como los del mismo Izzy. Se puso nervioso ante la idea de encontrarse con un elegido de verdad... Su madre le había hablado un poco del Mundo Digital y de las escasas cosas que ella sabía, pero Izzy tenía preguntas que sólo podía responder un tipo de persona: un elegido de verdad. Su naturalidad curiosa le estaba costando el peor de los insomnios que había padecido nunca.  
  
-Buenos días, señora Izumi -decía el azulado chico en voz cortés.  
  
-Hola, Joe, bienvenido... Pasa, por favor.  
  
Izzy se extrañó al ver a su madre tan nerviosa de repente. Incluso su voz era más aguda. Vio cómo se frotaba las mejillas con rapidez y miraba a Joe Kido con una forzada sonrisa (no por ser antipática, es que la pobre mujer no podía sonreír).  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Sra. Izumi? -preguntó el invitado.  
  
-Se... se trata de mi hijo... Koushirou...  
  
El chico pareció extrañarse.  
  
-¿Su hijo? Pensé que él...  
  
-¿Había muerto? Sí, Hiroshi murió... -dijo la mujer-. Pero cuando él se fue, nació Koushirou... ¿No te lo contó tu padre?  
  
-Ehhh... Bueno, recuerdo que... -empezó a titubear- cuando ese digimon nos atacó de pequeños, mi... mi padre consiguió destruirlo, pero Hiroshi ya... ya había muerto.  
  
-Sí, tú estabas con nosotros entonces, ¿recuerdas? Ocurrió al mismo tiempo que la batalla en la que... -tragó saliva ruidosamente- ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?  
  
-Ustedes cuidaron de nosotros mientras nuestros padres estaban luchando -murmuró Joe Kido - Pero también nos atacaron a nosotros y mi padre llegó justo a tiempo para salvarnos... bueno, casi.  
  
  
Onatsu Izumi asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Fue gracias a tu padre que hoy estamos aquí, Joe -dijo de forma maternal - Siempre le estaremos agradecidos...  
  
-Ehh... Sra. Izumi, en verdad siento mucho lo de Hiroshi, él era... m-mi mejor amigo...  
  
Por primera vez, Izzy notó que la voz del chico parecía flaquear. No es que tuviera un aspecto muy fuerte, pero...  
  
-Bueno, Joe, no te preocupes -le tranquilizó la mujer, intentando sonreír- No te llamé para hablar de esto... Sino para que me ayudes. Tú sabes mucho del Mundo Digital, supongo, tus padres eran elegidos y apuesto a que tú también, ¿no es así?  
  
-En mi familia todos somos elegidos -agregó el miope, con cierto orgullo- Y por supuesto que la ayudaré...  
  
-¡Gracias, Joe! Mi hijo es un elegido y nosotros no...  
  
-¿Su hijo menor? -interrumpió Kido, que parecía no entender nada - Pero...ustedes no son... elegidos.  
  
-Koushirou no es nuestro verdadero hijo -explicó la mujer con cierto deje de pena - Él era hijo de... de unos parientes nuestros, de mi marido en realidad...  
  
Desde donde estaba, Izzy creyó ver como Joe abría los ojos al doble.  
  
-¡Espere! -chilló con la voz más aguda de lo normal (al menos más aguda de lo que le había oído Izzy)- No se referirá a uno de los hijos de... de...  
  
No parecía saber continuar y hacía gestos como pidiéndole ayuda a su interlocutora. Ella asintió con la cabeza otra vez, y cuando habló, su voz sonó temblorosa.  
  
-Exacto... Sabía que tú conocerías algo de la historia, por lo que fue tu padre... y lo que es. Pero es que nosotros no sabemos nada del Mundo Digital, mi Koushirou necesita ayuda con todo esto... Por eso te pedí que vinieras, perdimos contacto con todos los demás después de que nos lo trajeron y no sabía a quién acudir...  
  
  
A Koushirou le dio pena ver a su madre tan preocupada y sintió un fuerte y repentino afecto por ella. Todo aquello debía resultarle muy duro, y sin embargo hacía todo lo que estaba en su mano por ayudarle...  
  
-Ayer recibió su carta -continuó la Sra. Izumi- Pero no sabe nada del Mundo Digital y nosotros tampoco sabemos cómo explicarle... Tú... ¿tú podrías explicarle un poco...?  
  
-No se preocupe, señora, con mucho gusto -se apresuró a contestar Joe, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
-¡Oh, Joe, muchas gracias! -la mujer parecía emocionada - Siempre te estaré agradecida, por lo que harás por Koushirou y... por tu amistad con Hiroshi...  
  
Izzy notó que el chico se sonrojaba un poco.  
  
-No tiene que agradecerme nada...  
  
La esposa de Izumi sonrió de forma agradecida.  
  
-Bueno, perdona, no te he invitado a entrar... Ven a la sala, te presentaré a "mi hijo"...  
  
Izzy se apartó de la puerta corriendo y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, haciéndose el despistado. Al segundo apareció su madre en la sala, seguida de Joe Kido. El joven Izumi no se había equivocado, era un chico alto, bastante más que él, y  
parecía un poco mayor. Su rostro afilado lucía algo preocupado, pero a Izzy le dio la impresión de que era así por naturaleza. Los chicos se miraron algo nerviosos, quizá por lo extraño de la situación.  
  
-Mira, Joe, este es mi "Izzy" -sonrió la mujer, señalando al pelirrojo de ojos negros y corta estatura.  
  
Izzy se levantó de un salto.  
  
-¿Izzy? Pensé que se llamaba Koushirou... -comentó Joe, mientras le tendía la mano con educación.  
  
-Puedes decirme como gustes -sonrió Izzy con cierta timidez, estrechando la mano de su interlocutor.  
  
-Bueno, les dejo, chicos... Iré a preparar algo para tomar...  
  
-No hace falta -contestaron los dos chicos a la vez y la mujer les sonrió antes de salir.  
  
Ellos se miraron y se sonrieron otra vez.  
  
-En verdad me da mucho gusto conocerte -empezó Kosuhirou, aún con aire tímido (claro que él es así por naturaleza, ¿no?)- Me comentaron mis padres que cuando eras pequeño, eras muy amigo de mi hermano Hiroshi...  
  
No podía dejar de sentirse extraño ante los nuevos descubrimientos. Había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo...   
  
Anteriormente se había enterado de su adopción, luego sus padres le contaron la verdadera historia de lo que había ocurrido. Nunca habría creído que había habido alguien antes que él; ahora que sabía la verdad, no dejaría de amar a su familia y consideraría al verdadero hijo de éstos, como su verdadero hermano.  
  
Sin embargo, lo que ahora necesitaba saber eran datos sobre el misterioso Mundo Digital.  
  
-Bueno, sí... -replicó Joe algo nostálgico- Éramos amigos.  
  
-También me han dicho que eres un niño elegido -siguió Izumi con firmeza- Yo... No quisiera molestarte, pero me gustaría saber todo sobre ese lugar...  
  
-Con gusto te ayudaré -sonrió Joe-. Pero tampoco creas que soy un experto, apenas entraré a mi segundo curso...  
  
-¿Segundo curso?  
  
Los chicos se sentaron en un sofá.  
  
-Hay varios cursos que tienes que aprobar para ser un verdadero "Elegido" - explicó Joe con todo sabio- Por ejemplo, mi hermano Shin está a punto de graduarse...  
  
-Ya veo...  
  
-Y no sólo eso. Hay chicos que consiguen adelantar los procesos de evolución un curso y a esos se les llama "superiores", son muy respetados y suelen estar al cuidado de los demás... -Joe guardó silencio al notar que Koushirou no entendía de qué hablaba- Eh... no me estás entendiendo, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Mmmmm... Creo que no...  
  
Joe resopló con resignación, puso una mano en la barbilla y dijo con elocuencia.  
  
-El Mundo Digital es un lugar creado gracias a las bases de datos y al deseo de los humanos de creer en un lugar así... Hay muchos Mundos a parte de éste, ¿lo sabías?  
  
-Bueno... yo siempre quise creer... pensaba que... podría existir un Mundo alterno formado de pensamientos y... -pero de repente se interrumpió-. Bueno, olvídalo, es una idiotez...  
  
-¡No! -exclamó Joe, sonriente-. Es exactamente eso, tus pensamientos, tu imaginación y tus deseos se pueden externar, es cuestión de desearlo -se veía que el joven Kido disfrutaba con sus explicaciones-. Y eso es el Mundo Digital. En él habitan unos seres llamados "digimons", y los hay de tres tipos distintos: "vacunas", "neutros" o "virus". Cuando llegues a la escuela se te asignará un digimon que será tu compañero y de acuerdo con el tipo que sea tú pertenecerás a una determinada sección.  
  
-¿Cómo sabré qué digimon elegir? - indagó Izzy.   
  
De repente le entró el pánico. Él no sabía nada de digimons. ¿Y si elegía uno equivocado? ¿Y si no sabía criarlo? Montones de preguntas le venían a la cabeza sin parar. De repente Joe se echó a reír y le sacó de su colapso.  
  
-¡Por Dios, no pongas esa cara! -rió Kido-. Ellos te eligen a ti, así que no te preocupes... Yo, por ejemplo, tengo un Bukamon, que es un tipo vacuna, y espero que este año logre convertirse en Gomamon... - entonces volvió a observar al pelirrojo - Vuelves a poner esa cara, Izzy... Lo que pasa es que los digimons van creciendo, a eso se le llama "Digievolución", y lo que un elegido debe hacer es entrenar a su digimon para que vaya adquiriendo nuevos niveles de evolución...  
  
Izzy no sabía qué era peor, si equivocarse eligiendo un digimon o el hecho de que el digimon te eligiera a ti... ¿Y si a él no le elegía ninguno? Y lo peor de todo, ¿y si no conseguía hacerlo evolucionar?, Ya se imaginaba a sí mismo a los 20 años, aún en el primer curso por no saber hacer evolucionar a su compañero...  
  
-Parece muy complicado -murmuró bajando la vista.  
  
-Pero no lo es -animó Joe, que empezaba a sentir simpatía hacia el joven Izumi- Escucha, no te preocupes por eso ahora, ¿vale? Será mejor que vayas poco a poco, ya aprenderás en el colegio, para eso está...  
  
-Seguro que soy el único que no sabe nada del Mundo Digital -renegó el pelirrojo con amargura.  
  
-No te creas, hay muchos chicos que vienen de familias comunes y no saben nada de digimons...  
  
-¿En serio? -Izzy se animó un poco.  
  
-¡Pues claro!  
  
Bajó la vista con pesadumbre... Quería conocerlo todo, y apenas se daba cuenta de que eso no podía ser.  
  
-Supongo que tengo muchos deseos de conocer ese lugar, pero...  
  
-¿Pero qué?  
  
Metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó una hoja con una lista impresa.  
-Pues que tengo una lista de útiles que comprar y no sé dónde los venden...   
  
Joe se echó a reír otra vez.  
  
-Por eso no te preocupes, yo te acompañaré a comprarlos, así de paso compro los míos de segundo curso... - miró su reloj y se levantó con desgana-. Pero si vamos a ir, tiene que ser ya. Cierran antes de la hora de comer y ya no abren hasta mañana...  
  
Koushirou le miró con la boca abierta.  
-Pero... ¿ir a dónde?  
  
Joe sonrió con malicia.  
  
-A Hikarigaoka, el único barrio Digital de todo Tokio.  
  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo2   
--  
  
Notas de las Autoras:   
¿Y bien?, ¿Qué les pareció?, esperamos no haberlos decepcionado, este capítulo estuvo corto, pero muy explicativo, la trama se va a ir formando poco a poco y las similitudes con "Harry Potter" también. El capítulo dos sirve de introducción para el tres, que es un capítulo muy interesante (ya verán porqué), les prometo que el siguiente episodio harán apariciones los demás elegidos y es probable que el curso comience, así que no dejen de leer y sigan dejándonos reviews, ya que eso nos anima mucho a Dikana y a mí.  
  
Cualquier duda, queja o comentario que tengan y no la quieran hacer con un Review, pueden escribirnos a: ziddycm@hotmail.com y dikhana@hotmail.com  
  
Sin más que agregar nos despedimos, ¡muchas gracias por leer! 


	3. Capítulo tres "Hikarigaoka, el callejón ...

----*----  
Nota: Hola!! ^__^ Aquí les saluda Dikana. Bueno, queridos lectores, antes que nada pedirles perdón por la espera, pero se nos complicaron las cosas por un tiempo… Bueno, distintas razones personales, tanto por parte de CieloCriss como por mi parte, han impedido que podamos publicar este capítulo antes… Pero creemos que la espera merecerá la pena, aquí ya empieza a tomar forma la historia, o al menos se aclaran puntos que son imprescindibles para el desarrollo del fic. Esperamos de corazón (qué bonito queda esto) que les guste este capítulo, y no les raye demasiado porque está extenso… Sin más, yo ya me despido. Espero tengan paciencia para seguir este fic, ambas prometemos trabajar duro para hacerlo interesante, ya tenemos muchos planes… Gracias por su paciencia (y lealtad, por supuesto, jeje ;) ¡Y les dejo con el fic!  
----*----  
  
Como es costumbre, debido a que este capítulo es extenso y para mejorar la distribución, lo acomodaremos en dos partes  
  
--  
Escuela para niños elegidos.  
  
  
Capítulo 3 "Hikarigaoka, el callejón Digital"  
  
--Parte uno--  
  
Koushiro no visitaba Hikarigaoka desde hacía años. Recordaba haber vivido allí por un breve periodo de tiempo cuando era más pequeño, pero desde que se mudaron a Odaiba no había vuelto a poner los pies allí.  
Además, aquella vez visitaba aquel lugar por una razón muy distinta y especial… casi mágica. Jamás habría imaginado que tras los altos edificios y las animadas calles podría esconderse un secreto tan grande como el era la existencia de un mundo alterno. Joe le había explicado que la comunidad digital (así se hacían llamar los elegidos del mundo entero) mantenía su existencia y la de los digimóns en secreto, y la verdad es que Izzy les comprendía muy bien… ¿Cómo encajarían una noticia así las personas corrientes? No es muy normal levantarse por la mañana y descubrir que existe un mundo paralelo formado de datos y en el que viven unos monstruos digitales…  
  
Todo aquello le emocionaba muchísimo. Su vida entera había dado un giro completo, y la idea de que las cosas ya nunca volverían a ser igual le atraía… incluso le daba un poco de miedo. Pero Izzy siempre había vivido queriendo descubrir lo desconocido, y aquella vez no iba a ser distinto. Estaba dispuesto a averiguar todo cuanto pudiese, y había ciertas preguntas que no dejaban de rondarle la cabeza desde que habían salido de su casa.  
  
La escasa gente que iba en el metro no les prestaba atención. Joe y él estaban sentados al final del vagón, como medio ocultos en un rincón. Izzy lo prefería así, porque no quería que nadie escuchara su conversación. Aún quedaba tiempo antes de llegar a Hikarigaoka y se decidió a preguntar lo que le estaba carcomiendo…  
  
-Oye, Joe…  
  
El susodicho se volvió a mirarle. Había pasado los últimos minutos con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida, como metido en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Dime, Izzy.  
  
-Cuando llegaste a casa… -se interrumpió, no le apetecía admitir que había oído la conversación que Kido mantuvo con Onatsu Izumi, pero no tenía otro remedio-. Yo oí lo que hablaban mi madre y tú…  
  
-Ahh…  
  
-Bueno, quería preguntarte que… ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué era eso de una batalla? ¿Por qué murió mi hermano Hiroshi? ¿Y qué historia es ésa de la que hablaba mi madre? Y además… -tragó saliva ruidosamente- ¿qué es lo que pasó con mis padres? Con… mis verdaderos padres…  
  
Joe le miró con aire mareado.  
  
-Ehhh… ¿puedes repetirme las preguntas?  
  
-¡Joe! -se quejó Izzy, molesto-. Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero saber…  
  
-Desde luego -resopló Kido-. Quieres saberlo todo…  
  
-… Y no te servirá de nada evitar mis preguntas -continuaba Izzy, sin prestarle atención - Mis padres… bueno, mis padrastros… se negaron a responderme anoche y tampoco pude sacarles gran cosa esta mañana -le miró muy serio-. Dímelo, por favor, quiero saberlo. Tú sabes la historia, ¡sé que la sabes!  
  
Joe volvió a resoplar, esta vez con cansancio, y bajó la vista con aire triste.  
  
-Es cierto, ¿verdad? -murmuró, más hablando consigo mismo que con Izzy-. Entonces es cierto… Tú eres el hijo de Osan y Toyoki Izumi, ¿verdad?   
  
-Ehhh… -entonces Izzy se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de sus padres-. No sé, supongo.  
  
Joe sonrió tristemente.  
  
-Si supieras quiénes fueron tus padres, Izzy…  
  
-¡Eso es lo que quiero saber!  
  
-¡Pero no es tan sencillo! -renegó el azulado chico-. En realidad es muy… "complicado" explicártelo ahora -se rascó la nuca con aire ausente.  
  
Koushiro suspiró, no quería presionar al chico, pero tampoco estaba impuesto a quedarse sin saber la razón de la muerte de sus padres.  
  
-Joe, por favor…  
  
Joe Kido se volvió hacia Izzy y le vio tan ansioso que no pudo menos que contestarle. Se hundió en el asiento, apartándose el pelo de la frente con un suspiro.  
  
-Está bien -cedió-. Pero presta atención, porque es muy complicado, ¿de acuerdo? Y si te lías, me lo dices, porque ni siquiera sé cómo te lo voy a poder explicar para que lo entiendas…  
  
-De acuerdo -Izzy se colocó en su asiento, mirándole atentamente-. Te advierto que no soy del todo imbécil, así que seguramente entenderé más de lo que crees.  
  
-Me alegro -sonrió Joe-. Bien… ¿por dónde empiezo?  
  
-Podrías empezar por el motivo de la muerte de mis padres.  
  
-Vale, vale… Verás tus padres eran… "gente importante" entre los elegidos, ¿me entiendes? Formaban parte de un grupo de elegidos que eran muy poderosos, podría decirse que eran la mano derecha del Sr. Genai… Genai es el director de la escuela de elegidos de nuestro país -aclaró al ver que Izzy ponía cara de no entender.  
  
-Ahh, ya lo recuerdo… Fue él quién me envió la carta.  
  
-Exacto. Verás, Genai es muy importante en nuestro mundo. Es el responsable de que hoy existan elegidos en nuestro país, nos ayuda y nos enseña a ser cada vez mejores… no sé si me explico…  
  
-Sí, sí, tranquilo, continua.  
  
-Bien. Pues verás, hace unos 20 años… -se detuvo por unos segundos-. Hace 20 años el Mundo Digital sufrió una gran crisis, la mayor de todos los tiempos, diría yo…   
  
-¿Qué sucedió?  
  
Izumi estaba cada vez más intrigado.  
  
-Mmm… Apareció un digimón tenebroso que tenía un increíble poder destructivo, y sembró el caos y la destrucción por nuestro mundo… -su mirada se volvió muy triste-. Hay mucha gente que ni siquiera ahora, después de tantos años, se atreve a pronunciar su nombre. Se decía que era capaz de leer los pensamientos y de introducirse en el alma de uno hasta volverla tan oscura como la noche sin Luna -se estremeció visiblemente-. Le llamaban Piedmón, el señor de las tinieblas…  
  
Izzy escuchaba con suma atención, no quería perderse ni una sílaba. Se imaginaba la situación: un digimón oscuro con grandes poderes, sembrando desesperación a su paso, destruyendo todo lo que encontrara…  
  
-En unos años se hizo tan poderoso que ni siquiera los elegidos más fuertes podían detenerlo. Se alió con todo tipo de digimóns tenebrosos, incluso corrompió a muchos de los elegidos para que se pasasen al lado oscuro… Llegó a tener control sobre casi todo nuestro mundo, la gente empezaba a desesperarse, se decía que estaba planeando atacar el mundo real para poder controlar los dos mundos al mismo tiempo… Y mientras tanto, los elegidos luchaban constantemente contra sus tropas, sin más resultado que masacres y familias rotas… -movió la cabeza con pesadumbre y entonces Izzy pensó que tal vez la historia de los Kido estuviese también ligada a esas masacres de las que estaba hablando-. Fue una época horrible, aquel estado de terror duró al menos 10 años… hasta que Genai creó la "Orden de los Elegidos"…  
  
-¿La Orden de los Elegidos? -saltó Izzy sin poder contenerse-. ¿Qué es eso?  
  
-Fue una "organización", por decirlo de alguna manera, que creó Genai para defender nuestro mundo. Los integrantes eran varios de sus antiguos alumnos, algunos de los Elegidos más poderosos que conocía y que eran de su confianza… La mayoría eran matrimonios, bastante jóvenes, pero con un poder increíble… -entonces se volvió para mirarle a los ojos-. Tus padres formaban parte de esa organización, Izzy.  
  
-¿QUÉ? -exclamó el pelirrojo-. ¿M-mis padres…?  
  
-Sí, tus padres -asintió Joe, hundiéndose de nuevo en el asiento-. Y los míos, y varios matrimonios más. A la mayoría los conozco… bueno, a la mayoría de los que quedan…  
  
Izzy se había quedado mudo. ¡No se lo podía creer! No sólo sus verdaderos padres habían sido elegidos, sino que además formaban parte del grupo de los más poderosos. Sintió una punzada de dolor. Cuantas más cosas descubría, un enorme mundo se abría ante sus ojos… ¿Llegaría alguna vez a estar a la altura de sus padres? ¿Cómo podría honrar su memoria? Si sus padres eran conocidos entre los elegidos como miembros de aquella organización, él haría todo lo posible por ser digno del apellido Izumi y no defraudaría a sus verdaderos padres… Era un propósito que acababa de formarse, y no recordaba haber tenido alguna vez algo tan claro…  
  
-La Orden de los Elegidos consiguió muchas victorias en las batallas contra las tropas de la oscuridad -Joe seguía hablando-. Eso dio ánimos a los demás elegidos y la guerra terminó a nuestro favor. Surgieron "cazadores", que eran elegidos que se encargaban de capturar a los aliados de Piedmón. Nosotros empezamos a vencerles, Piedmón nos consideraba ya una amenaza seria… Y casi todo era gracias a la esperanza que infundía la Orden… Sin embargo…  
  
Izzy notó que la voz de Joe volvía a temblar y no dijo nada en los pocos segundos que el joven Kido tardó en recuperarse.  
  
-Sin embargo, las cosas empeoraron -continuó Joe-. Piedmón se volvió más peligroso y sanguinario, otorgó nuevos poderes a sus aliados, él mismo se dedicaba a arrasar pueblos enteros… Y fue hace 10 años, Izzy, cuando todo estalló.  
  
-¿Estalló? -se extrañó Izzy-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
Joe suspiró.  
  
-Hace 10 años tuvo lugar la batalla final… Piedmón se dio cuenta de que la Orden se le echaba encima, intentó escapar al mundo real para esconderse y reagrupar a su gente… Envió algunos de sus más poderosos aliados en dirección contraria, para despistar a los elegidos mientras él escapaba por otro lugar… Pero no lo consiguió, Genai sabía lo que se proponía y dividió el grupo en dos para atraparles a todos. Mis padres, junto con otros miembros de la Orden, fueron enviados contra los aliados de Piedmón. Dos de los nuestros cayeron en aquella batalla, uno de ellos fue mi madre…  
  
Koushiro abrió los ojos al doble, ahora entendía el tono que había mantenido su amigo durante todo el relato. Le hubiese gustado decir algo, pero todo lo que le venía a la cabeza le parecía trivial. Optó por guardar un respetuoso silencio. Joe continuó con voz aún más triste.  
  
-El otro grupo, en el que estaban tus padres, fue a enfrentarse contra Piedmón. Y lo consiguieron, consiguieron destruirle, pero ¿a qué precio? 10 elegidos fueron a luchar contra ese maldito, 5 familias jóvenes… Sólo 3 personas volvieron con vida.  
  
Aquello era algo terrible. Si aún quedaba una pizca de indiferencia en el alma de Izzy, desapareció por completo al escuchar esas palabras. Pensó en todas aquellos matrimonios, en aquellas familias jóvenes que apenas habían tenido tiempo de disfrutar su vida… Él no había sido el único huérfano resultante de aquella matanza, y se sentía culpable por haber pensado lo contrario.  
  
-Fue la masacre más horrible de la historia, los años en los que Piedmón estaba en el poder… -volvió a mover la cabeza con aspecto grave-. Todas esas personas… eran muy buena gente, Izzy, y dieron su vida para que el mundo volviera a la paz. Pero, ¿en verdad mereció la pena?  
  
Izzy levantó la vista extrañado.  
  
-¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso, Joe?  
  
El rostro de su interlocutor se volvió sombrío.  
  
-Pues que los digimóns nunca mueren, Izzy, son inmortales… Verás, cuando un digimón es destruido, su cuerpo se transforma en datos digitales que vuelven a materializarse de nuevo en un digihuevo, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?  
  
Izzy le miró con la boca abierta.  
  
-¡¿Insinúas que por ahí, en algún lugar, está el huevo de ese miserable?!  
  
-Algo así…   
  
-¡Pero eso es terrible! ¿Por qué no lo destruyen?  
  
-No es tan sencillo… ¿Cómo podríamos estar seguros de cuál es su huevo? Además, hay gente que opina que en realidad no volvió a reconstruirse, sino que desapareció por completo. Otros opinan que aunque se transformara en huevo de nuevo no conseguiría eclosionar… Hay montones de teorías.  
  
-¿Y no hay forma de saber la verdad?  
  
Joe se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no tenía ni idea. Se hizo el silencio por varios minutos. Izzy se hundió en su asiento, reflexionando. ¿Era posible que el digihuevo de Piedmón estuviese de verdad en el Mundo Digital? Si era así, si el huevo se abría y Piedmón reaparecía… ¿qué ocurriría entonces? Sacudió la cabeza, como intentado quitarse esa idea de la mente.  
Su cerebro bullía, como si miles de voces le gritaran desde dentro. Desde que había descubierto que era adoptado había hecho grandes esfuerzos por recordar algo de su vida anterior, pero no lo había conseguido. Y sin embargo, ahora… Por lo que decía Joe, sus padres murieron hacía ya 10 años, eso significaba que él tenía 3 años entonces, ¡debía ser capaz de recordar algo! Intentó concentrarse, pero el ruido del metro le distraía.  
  
-Cuando nuestros padres fueron a la batalla final -dijo de pronto Joe, con aire nostálgico-, algunos de los familiares de los elegidos de la Orden se ofrecieron para cuidar de los hijos más pequeños… Tus padrastros fueron unos de los primeros en ofrecerse a cuidar de nosotros, son muy buenas personas, tienes suerte de estar con ellos, Izzy -se volvió hacia él-. Ya no te recordaba, yo tenía 4 años entonces, pero ahora que lo pienso tú también estabas allí… Y aquellas niñas que eran hermanas, y el hijo de los Hida… No sé por qué vinieron a atacarnos, pero recuerdo que de repente aparecieron varios digimóns tenebrosos, intentaron matarnos… Quizá quisieran acabar con los hijos de los elegidos de la Orden. Fue entonces cuando llegó mi padre, él se había temido que irían a atacarnos y como Onatsu Izumi y su marido no eran elegidos, no tenían protección… Consiguió vencer a ese bicho, y eso que ya venía destrozado por la batalla anterior y por la muerte de mi madre… -su voz tembló de nuevo-. No pudo salvar a tu "hermano", pero aún así tus padrastros dijeron que le estarían eternamente agradecidos… Por eso conozco a tus nuevos padres, Izzy, y creeme: tienes mucha suerte…  
  
Izzy no sabía qué decir, así que optó por no decir nada. Toda aquella conversación estaba flotando como una nube en su cerebro y necesitaba aclararse un poco antes de volver a decir algo.   
  
Se hundió un poco más en el asiento y paseó la vista por el vagón medio vacío. De repente se encontró con unos profundos ojos azules que le estaban observando. Se sobresaltó e irguió la espalda para ver a quién pertenecían aquellos ojos. Una mujer, que no debía llegar a los 40 años, estaba sentada de cara a ellos, en el extremo opuesto del vagón, y les observaba detenidamente con sus grandes ojos azules. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un largo rato, hasta que la mujer levantó un periódico y ocultó el rostro tras él.  
  
-Joe… -murmuró, tirando de la manga de su amigo-. Joe…  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
Izzy le miró y abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Le pareció que sonaría muy raro si le decía que creía que una mujer les estaba espiando, no quería parecer paranoico.  
  
-No, no es nada…  
  
--  
  
Por supuesto que Koushiro se dio cuenta que la mujer de ojos azules aún los seguía; hacía varios minutos que habían bajado del metro y ahora caminaban por las ruidosas calles de Hikarigaoka.  
El chico Izumi se había censurado a sí mismo y se abstuvo de cuestionar más cosas de nueva cuenta, no quería dejar de saber, pero juzgó que tanta información lo confundiría como la neblina confunde al día; además, no sabía si había sido prudente al forzar a Joe a contar esos sucesos del pasado, después de todo su interlocutor era una de las víctimas del mismo, y aunque Izzy era de naturaleza curiosa, no era imprudente.  
  
Tenía suficiente imaginación como para pasar horas calculando el enigma del Digimundo, y los últimos minutos se había dedicado a formar en su cerebro, el extraño Mundo Digital, pero no sabía exactamente cómo crear ese entorno. Lo que más le intrigaba era la forma en la que iban a introducirse a otra dimensión, porque claro que el Mundo Digital debía ser un mágico lugar paralelo a este, pero con otra ubicación: las redes de las comunicaciones. ¿Cómo era posible que Hikarigaoka fuera un barrio Digital?... en fin, todo eso pronto lo conocería.  
  
Mientras caminaban pasaron bajo un puente, Joe se detuvo de forma inesperada y se agitó levemente.  
  
-Aquí fue - dijo casi con crudeza.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Koushiro.  
  
-Aquí mataron a Hiroshi, hace más de diez años… Tus padrastros nos sacaron de la casa por miedo a que nos ocurriera algo, pero esos desgraciados nos encontraron y nos siguieron… ¿No lo recuerdas?, ¡Tú estabas aquí!  
  
-No, no lo recuerdo -respondió el pelirrojo con los vellos de sus brazos alzados por el estremecimiento; miró fijamente el lugar, pero no pudo remembrar imagen alguna.  
  
-Es mejor así -juzgó Joe-, yo quisiera olvidar.  
  
-Claro que no es mejor, si recordara, sería mucho más sencillo.  
  
-Pero también mucho más doloroso -admitió Kido con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Sígueme, ya casi llegamos.  
  
-Pero, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿Cómo llegaremos al barrio Digital?  
  
-No te cansas de preguntar, ¿verdad?  
  
-Generalmente, no -sinceró.   
  
Siguieron su travesía, Izzy no sabía si en verdad había pasado mucho tiempo o si sólo para él la espera había sido casi eterna. El semblante de Joe Kido se iluminó de pronto, apuntó hacia un auto color canario (Según Koushiro, era un modelo llamado "Beatle").  
  
-¿Sucede algo, Joe?  
  
-Nada, lo único que pasa es que ya llegamos.  
  
-Pero yo no veo nada fuera de orden -opinó Koushiro.  
  
-En estos casos lo que debes hacer es aprender a ver -dijo el alto joven muy entusiasmado, entonces cambió de tema-. ¿Sabes?, lo mejor es que es el turno de mi hermano Shuu -volvió a replicar a su confundido acompañante-. ¿Ves ese carro? En él iremos al barrio Digital, le llamamos "cyber móvil", y lo manejan varios elegidos, pero justamente hoy mi hermano es el encargado, algo extraño, porque normalmente él opera en Kyoto.  
  
-Ahhh, ya veo, por lo visto tienes dos hermanos.  
  
-Sí -dijo mientras se acercaban al coche-. Shin todavía estudia en la escuela, pero Shuu ya se graduó y trabaja en el Ministerio de Elegidos, en el área de transportes.  
  
-¿Ministerio de Elegidos?  
  
-Sí, pero eso te lo explicaré en otra ocasión.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Los jóvenes llegaron hasta el auto, estaba vacío y en el techo del mismo había un letrero que decía "-Vuelvo en 15 minutos-".  
  
-¡Vaya con mi hermano! -renegó Joe-. Bueno, al menos no hay gente en la espera del servicio.  
  
-¡Hola, Joe! -saludó un recién llegado, que era un muchacho alto, con cabello azul-verdoso, ojos negros, y anteojos... por supuesto que se parecía mucho a Joe-. ¿Irás a comprar los útiles hoy?, ¡hey!, ¿Quién es ese chico?  
  
-Un futuro elegido, su nombre es Koushiro Izumi.  
  
-¡¿Dices Koushiro Izumi, Kido?! -indagó una voz.  
  
-¡Profesor Takenouchi!, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? -saludó e interrogó Joe, muy asombrado al ver que su maestro, un hombre de piel apiñonada, madura figura y ojos negros llegaba tras Shuu-. Izzy, te presento al profesor Takenouchi, uno de tus futuros maestros del Colegio.  
  
El chico se puso nervioso, no estaba preparado para socializar, sin embargo no se dejó ver tembloroso y saludó cortésmente ofreciendo su mano.  
  
-Mucho gusto -dijo con educación notable, el profesor sonrió amistosamente y contestó el saludo, mirándole de arriba abajo.  
  
-¡Por Dios, en verdad que sí eres el hijo de los Izumi!  
  
-¿Usted conoció a mis padres? -preguntó asombrado.  
  
-Los conocía, sí… Mi mujer y yo éramos amigos suyos, pequeño -replicó con extraña sencillez y simpatía-. Y créeme, te pareces a ellos.  
  
-¿En verdad? -preguntó con ilusión.  
  
-Ya lo creo. Bueno chicos, yo ya me retiro, mi esposa me espera para la comida, no los entretengo más. ¡Shuu!  
  
-Mande, profesor.  
  
-Seguimos con el proyecto mañana a primera hora.  
  
-Como usted diga.  
  
-Entonces hasta pronto -se despidió el hombre, para después quejarse-. Es una lástima que no traje a mi hija, de haber sabido que vendrían, le hubiera sugerido ir a comprar sus útiles con ustedes.  
  
-Es verdad, Sora Takenouchi entrará a su primer curso.  
  
-Así es, nos vemos -dijo el profesor retirándose.  
  
-Adiós, profesor Takenouchi -se despidieron el alumno, ex-alumno y futuro alumno.  
  
Izzy miró al hombre con nostalgia mientras se alejaba por la calle. ¡Había sido amigo de sus padres! De repente tuvo ganas de echar a correr tras él y hacerle mil preguntas a cerca de sus progenitores, pero tuvo que contenerse. Quizá cuando llegara al colegio… ¿Acaso sería el profesor Takenouchi uno de los supervivientes de la Orden de los Elegidos?, Se moría de curiosidad.  
Tras la retirada del hombre, hubo un corto silencio que nadie rompió hasta su debido tiempo.  
  
-Y bien, ¿Qué esperamos?, llévanos, Shuu.  
  
-Todavía no, tenemos que esperar a alguien más.  
  
-¿A quién? -preguntó Joe; a Koushiro extrañamente se le revolvió el estómago.  
  
-Si gustan vayan subiendo al carro -sugirió Shuu, su hermano menor frunció el ceño.  
  
Joe se adentró al vehículo refunfuñando, Izzy se disponía a imitarlo, pero antes de hacerlo, una bella señora se acercó a ellos, el chico palideció de inmediato al notar que era la mujer de profunda mirada azul que los seguía desde el metro.  
  
-Chicos, les presento a la Sra. Takaishi, viajará con nosotros.  
  
Izzy miró a la mujer de los pies a la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que seguramente resultó muy grosero. Parecía agradable y su rostro era jovial y alegre, mostrando una simpática sonrisa. Llevaba el pelo castaño (casi rubio) cortado en melena y sus ojos azules recorrieron a Izzy como si lo estuviese examinando, deteniéndose un momento en su alborotado cabello rojizo.  
  
-Izumi… -murmuró la mujer con una extraña expresión divertida-. ¡Claro!, todos los Izumi son y fueron pelirrojos como la sangre… Como si su mente desprendiera fuego.  
  
Izzy la miró con la boca abierta. Tuvo ganas de preguntar "¿ehhh?", pero se abstuvo. Aquella mujer le cayó simpática en el acto, sin saber por qué. Tenía una expresión soñadora, casi como de niña pequeña, que irradiaba mucha confianza y serenidad. Por unos segundos permaneció allí, de pie delante de él, mirándole con una sonrisa, y Koushiro terminó sintiéndose incómodo. Con disimulo, bajó la vista y miró a Joe, que tenía los ojos como platos fijos en la mujer, mirándola con la boca abierta. De repente, Izzy se dio cuenta de que aquella situación resultaba completamente estúpida, y Shuu también debió creerlo, porque dijo con voz queda:  
  
-Ehhh… Disculpe, Sra. Takaishi, pero debemos salir ya…   
  
La mujer dio un leve brinco, como si acabasen de gritarle al oído, y se volvió hacia él con cara de acabarse de despertar.  
  
-¡Ah, Shuu, por supuesto! Perdona, jeje…  
  
La mujer subió al asiento de copiloto, Izzy se recuperó del embarazo pasado y Joe, cerrando la boca, terminó de subir al coche y cerró la puerta sin fuerza.  
  
--  
  
"No lo entiendo" -pensó Joe, muy confuso-. "Parece que mi hermano ya sabía que vendría con Izzy a esta hora, ¿Cómo es que no había fila de personas en espera del servicio del **cyber móvil**? Juraría que Shuu vino desde Kyoto para esto... esa señora también es misteriosa, me recuerda a alguien, pero ¿a quién?".  
  
Shuu Kido encendió la máquina automovilística y la echó a andar, ahora sí que  
Izumi ignoraba el cómo iban a llegar al Mundo Digital, claro que pronto lo sabría.  
El auto amarillo se adentró en un callejón, pero ¡por Dios! ¡Era un callejón sin salida!  
  
-¡Va-vamos a chocar! -gritó Izzy muy asustado, sin poder evitar desafiar al silencio, cerró los ojos para espera el fin de sus días y atascó sus uñas en el asiento trasero que compartía con Joe Kido; al frente, la extraña señora Takaishi no perdía de vista a los jóvenes por el espejo retrovisor, y Shuu siguió conduciendo con rostro complacido.  
  
-Tranquilo, abre los ojos.  
  
El pelirrojo obedeció temblorosamente. Al momento de estrellarse, el mayor de los Kido alzó su mano, Izzy alcanzó a ver un extraño aparato.  
  
-Puerta al Digimundo, ¡ábrete!  
  
Volvió a cerrar los ojos, casi sentía el impacto del choque en su ser, pero se quedó esperando... y no pasó nada. Volvió a darle vida a su negra mirada y se encontró con un mundo impresionante, nuevo y maravilloso.  
  
- Izzy, bienvenido al Mundo Digital, estamos en Hikarigaoka, del barrio digital de Tokio.  
  
Koushiro Izumi se quedó completamente mudo (y fíjense que eso es bien difícil) mientras abría la puerta con manos temblorosas y piernas de gelatina. Resultaba evidente que aquel lugar no podía pertenecer al mundo real…  
  
El auto había aparecido aparcado junto a la acera de una especie de avenida enorme, con suelo de adoquines y filas de extravagantes casas (de las formas y colores más extraños posibles) a cada lado de la calle. Parecía toda una ciudad de cuento. Izzy se volvió para mirar a su espalda, pero allí no había nada… salvo más ciudad. ¿Dónde estaba el callejón de Hikarigaoka? Por todas partes había gente que paseaba de forma animada, familias con sus hijos, jóvenes adolescentes que se paraban con la cara pegada frente a los escaparates de las tiendas… Izzy giró sobre sí mismo varias veces, observándolo todo. Extraños "animales" (¿pueden llamarse animales?) correteaban por todas partes, acompañando a los humanos que ocupaban la calle. Uno con forma de rana pasó rápidamente junto a Izzy y éste se apartó de un salto. Oyó una risa tras él y se volvió. Shuu y la Sra. Takaishi habían salido ya del coche y le miraban con expresión divertida. Hasta Joe sonreía con disimulo.  
  
-No te preocupes -le dijo Shuu, apoyando una mano en su hombro de forma comprensiva-. Siempre es muy impresionante la primera vez…  
  
-¿Dónde estamos? -cuestionó el pelirrojo.  
  
-Ya te lo dije… En el Mundo Digital, éste es el barrio digital de Hikarigaoka, le llamamos así porque a él se entra por Hikarigaoka, ¿comprendes? Ésta es la Ciudad de los Juguetes, una de las pocas ciudades realmente grandes que comparten humanos y digimóns.  
  
Izzy volvió a examinar el entorno con interés. Aquella gente, todas aquellas personas…  
  
-¿Son todos elegidos? -preguntó casi sin darse cuenta.  
  
-La mayoría -contestó Joe, acercándose-. Pero ya te dije que también hay familias comunes en las que nace algún elegido…  
  
Era demasiado. Demasiado grande, demasiado impresionante, increíble, maravilloso e irreal a la vez… Si alguna vez en toda su vida pudo morir de un infarto, aquél fue el momento.  
  
-¡¡Wowww!! -exclamó.  
  
La Sra. Takaishi se rió con ganas. Tenía una risa muy dulce y agradable. Se acercó al joven Izumi y le tendió la mano como si acabasen de verse en ese mismo instante.  
  
-Me alegro muchísimo de volver a verte, Koushiro -sonrió la mujer, mientras Izzy le estrechaba la mano-. Me llamo Natsuko Takaishi, así que mejor me llamas Natsuko a partir de ahora, ¿de acuerdo? No me gusta que me llamen "señora", ¡me hace sentir vieja!  
  
-Como quiera -repuso él, sonriendo con embarazo.  
  
-Bien: Shuu, ya me oíste ayer, ¿entiendes? Yo me ocuparé de Izzy, vosotros podéis atender vuestros asuntos aquí sin nosotros. Y no te preocupes, yo le acompañaré a su casa después.  
  
-Pero… -empezó a protestar Joe.  
  
-¡Joe Kido! -exclamó de repente Natsuko Takaishi, como si acabara de verlo-. ¡Dios, sí que has crecido, muchacho! Segundo año, ¿verdad? Estarás entusiasmado, ¿no? Creo que encontrarás tus libros de segundo en aquella dirección.  
  
Y señaló con el brazo una calle cercana que se perdía de vista, sonriéndole radiante. Izzy reprimió la risa. "Bonita forma de largarle", pensó divertido.   
Joe se atragantó y miró a Natsuko con la boca abierta de nuevo. Shuu agarró a su hermano por los hombros y lo alejó de allí como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
-Jeje, no se preocupe, ya nos vamos… Ha sido un placer volver a verla, Natsuko, está usted más guapa cada día… Venga, Joe, nos vamos.  
  
-¡Eh, Izzy! -exclamó Joe, saliendo del colapso, mientras se alejaban-. ¡Nos veremos en la escuela! ¡Buena suerte!  
  
-¡Adiós, Joe! ¡Adiós, Shuu!  
  
Los hermanos Kido se despidieron con las manos y se marcharon. Izzy se quedó solo junto a Natsuko, mirándola con curiosidad. Ella suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Izzy, creo que ya conseguiste un nuevo amigo… -comentó, conduciéndole calle arriba-. Joe Kido es un buen muchacho, se parece a su madre, ella también era una gran mujer…  
  
Suspiró con tristeza. Izzy recordó lo que Joe le había contado en el metro sobre la Orden de los Elegidos y miró a Natsuko con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-¿Usted conocía a la madre de Joe? ¿Es usted una elegida de la Orden, como los padres de Joe?   
  
Natsuko le miró con una sonrisa misteriosa que no aclaró nada.  
  
-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo con rodeos, Izzy… Eso es bueno, la gente que desvía temas puede llegar a ser muy irritante…  
  
-Perdone, pero… ¿está intentando desviarme el tema?  
  
-¿Yo? ¡Dios me libre!  
  
-Entonces, ¿es usted una elegida de la Orden?  
  
-¡Hey, mira, allí está la tienda de computadoras de última generación!  
  
-mmmm…  
  
Natsuko sonrió como una niña al ver un enorme helado, mirando las computadoras de todos los estilos desde el escaparate de la tienda.  
  
-¿Te decían en la carta que llevaras tu computadora?  
  
-Sí… eso creo.  
  
-Está bien, entonces compraremos una.  
  
-Pero… -de repente, Izzy se dio cuenta de que no llevaba dinero encima. Sus padrastros no le habían dado nada (él ni siquiera se acordó de pedírselo) y le acobardaba la idea de que aquella mujer se gastara su dinero en él-. Ehhh… no tengo dinero, se me olvidó pedírselo a mis…  
  
-¡Ah, ya veo! -le interrumpió ella, sin darle importancia-. Bueno, pues vayamos al banco primero, ¿te parece?  
  
Ya se hacía costumbre el quedarse mirando a Natsuko con la boca abierta.  
  
-Pero… es que yo…  
  
-Vamos, Izzy, el banco está por allí, luego volveremos.  
  
Y, cogiéndole de la mano, le arrastró por la calle llena de gente. Para ser una mujer que debía rondar ya los 40 años, se comportaba con una vitalidad y una despreocupación impresionante, como si fuese una chica de 16.  
  
Llevaban ya un buen trecho de la avenida principal cuando Izzy se decidió a hablar de nuevo. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, vio a un par de muchachos, poco más o menos de su edad, ambos rubios y de ojazos azules, que se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos. Natsuko no se detuvo y Koushiro temió un choque espectacular en medio de la calle. En el último momento, y cuando Izzy ya había cerrado los ojos con fuerza para recibir el golpe, los chicos les esquivaron con destreza y se alejaron corriendo, riendo con sorna. Entonces Izzy se dio cuenta de que eran dos chicos exactamente iguales: eran gemelos.  
  
-¡Eh, señora, tenga cuidado! -exclamó uno de ellos, riéndose.  
-¡Malditos gamberros! -les gritó Natsuko, pero para sorpresa de Izzy no estaba enfadada, sino que se reía tanto como los gemelos-. ¡Se lo diré a vuestra madre!  
  
Los gemelos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas y se alejaron calle abajo. Izzy miró a Natsuko, que les seguía con la mirada, aún sonriendo.  
  
-Dichoso Matt… -murmuró para sí, negando con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Usted les conoce?  
  
-Más o menos…  
  
-¡Ah!, ¿entonces también son elegidos?  
  
-Desde luego… Igual que sus padres.  
  
-¿Y sus padres también son elegidos de la Orden? Joe me dijo que la formaban varias familias… Los Kido, los Takenouchi creo que también, y los ¿Hida? Sí, creo que se llamaban así. ¿Podría hablarme más sobre la Orden?  
  
-mmmm…  
  
-¡Oh, vamos, por favor!  
  
-¡Mira, ya hemos llegado al banco!   
  
-grrrrr…   
  
Si aquello era un banco, desde luego no lo parecía… Era un enorme edificio, casi como una mansión, de mármol blanco y con grandes y altas columnas en la entrada. Subieron por la escalinata principal y llegaron a un recibidor de considerables proporciones, fresco y agradable. La decoración era impresionante, con grandes grabados de digimóns en distintos momentos de su historia (o eso suponía Izzy) A izquierda y derecha se extendían largos mostradores tras los cuales se encontraban las criaturas más extrañas que Izzy había visto. Parecían babosas verdes con manchas moradas y grandes y saltones ojos de caracol. Todos ellos llevaban una visera negra (el cómo podía sostenerse sobre sus ojos, es un misterio) y escribían en modernas computadoras, atendiendo a los numerosos clientes que hacían cola frente a los mostradores.  
  
-Son Numemons -le dijo a Izzy en un murmullo-. Son ellos quienes manejan el banco, aunque el director es un digimón llamado…  
  
-¡Mi querida Natsuko!  
  
Ambos se volvieron hacia un recién llegado y Koushiro estuvo a punto de atragantarse al ver acercarse un enorme pájaro grisáceo, con patas de pollo y extraños dientes en su pico anaranjado. Tenía unos ojos astutos que daban un poco de miedo, pero les saludó con tal efusión que Izzy supo que era de fiar (aún así se parapetó disimuladamente tras Natsuko) El enorme pájaro cogió una de las manos de Natsuko con su ala y se inclinó ante ella caballerosamente.  
  
-Querida -dijo con solemnidad-, es un honor tenerla aquí.  
  
-Ehh… jeje, muchas gracias -ella parecía un poco intimidada-. Mira, Izzy te presento a Kokatorimon, el director del banco. Éste es Koushiro Izumi.  
  
-¡Por las garras de Garurumon! -chilló el bicho al ver a Izzy-. ¡No puede ser! ¿Es en verdad el hijo de Osan y Toyoki Izumi?  
  
-Sí -dijo Natsuko con orgullo-. Este año empieza la escuela de elegidos, así que hemos venido a recoger algo de dinero para comprar los útiles necesarios…  
  
-Estupendo, estupendo… -Kokatorimon se acercó a Izzy y se inclinó también ante él-. Es un placer tener aquí al hijo de los Izumi, por favor, acompañadme. Yo les atenderé personalmente.  
  
El pájaro enorme se alejó con paso torpe y ellos le siguieron hasta una gran puerta que había al fondo de la sala. Kokatorimon entró, y tras él Natsuko y Koushiro. Éste tuvo que taparse los ojos al entrar en aquella sala, porque la claridad era tal que le dejó ciego por unos segundos. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que consiguió acostumbrar la mirada y observó el lugar con cara de asombro. Se encontraban en una estancia circular, de unos 6 metros de diámetro y no menos de 20 de alto. La pared circular desprendía una fuerte luz blanca, como si tuviese brillo propio, e Izzy pudo ver extrañas palabras diminutas de distintos colores escritas por toda su superficie.  
  
Kokatorimon se acercó a un teclado que había en el centro de la sala. Izzy vio en la pequeña pantalla digital que escribía "IZUMI", y en el acto una de las palabras que estaba escrita en la pared brilló con un intenso color morado. Un extraño objeto alargado, como si fuese el disco duro de un ordenador, se desprendió de la pared, con la palabra "IZUMI" aún brillando en morado en él. El objeto bajó flotando hasta las "manos" de Kokatorimon y entonces Izzy pudo ver que en la cara superior tenía un diminuto teclado y una pantalla, como si fuese una calculadora demasiado grande. Kokatorimon tecleó un código y en el acto apareció una cantidad el la alargada pantalla de objeto.  
  
-Tiene 10 millones de créditos en su cuenta -le dijo a Natsuko como si fuese lo más normal del mundo-. Dígame cuánto desea sacar.  
  
-Bueno, creo que bastará con unos 100 créditos…  
  
-¡Esperen! -exclamó Izzy con los ojos como platos. Los otros dos se le quedaron mirando-. ¡¿Me están diciendo que soy millonario?!  
  
Natsuko y Kokatorimon se miraron, y ambos se echaron a reír. Koushiro empezó a irritarse, le molestaba que aquella mujer no le contestara, pero le molestaba todavía más que se riesen de su ignorancia con respecto a aquel mundo. Después de todo, la culpa no había sido suya…  
  
-Izzy -dijo dulcemente Natsuko-. ¿Crees acaso que tus padres iban a dejarte en la ruina? Verás, los créditos son la moneda oficial del Mundo Digital. Aunque, mejor dicho, no son monedas… Tienen una similitud con los dólares con respecto a su valor, y todos esos "millones" son los que te quedan de la herencia que te dejaron tus padres… Con ellos deberás aguantar hasta que seas mayor y tengas ingresos propios, ¿entiendes?  
  
-Sí, claro…  
  
-¿Cuánto entonces, Natsuko? ¿100 créditos? -insistió el director del banco.  
  
-Sí, sí, con eso será suficiente…  
  
Izzy vio cómo el pájaro metía una tarjeta (así como las tarjetas de crédito) de color verde por una ranura que tenía aquella "caja de ahorros". Volvió a teclear un código y la tarjeta salió de nuevo, con unos extraños símbolos grabados en ella, mientras la cantidad de 100 créditos se descontaba automáticamente de la suma total.  
  
-Aquí tienes, muchacho -le dijo a Izzy-. Si necesitas algo más, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos. Bastará con recargar la tarjeta y podrás contar con más dinero.  
  
-Ehhh… Muchas gracias, señor.  
  
-No ha sido nada…   
  
  
--  
Continua en la siguiente parte...  
-- 


	4. Capítulo tres "Hikarigaoka, el callejón ...

--Parte dos--  
  
  
Izzy aún contemplaba la tarjeta cuando salieron de nuevo a la calle principal, intentando descifrar qué ponía en ella.  
  
-Bueno, vayamos ya por esos útiles -resopló Natsuko.  
  
-¿Qué son estas letras? -preguntó Izzy, mostrándole la tarjeta.  
  
-Ahh… -Natsuko miró los símbolos con una sonrisa-. Es el lenguaje digital, muy pocos humanos saben utilizarlo, nos llevó mucho trabajo descifrar esos símbolos hace muchos años, y ni siquiera hemos podido terminar de descifrarlo… Sólo algunos digimóns saben usarlo a la perfección, pero casi todos los utilizan para las cosas más simples, como para grabar el código de los créditos…  
  
-Ahhh… Ya comprendo -Izzy miró la tarjeta-. Natsuko… ¿por qué se emocionó tanto Kokatorimon cuando llegó usted? -ella no contestó-. Vamos, no me diga que es un gran admirador suyo… Es usted una elegida de la Orden, ¿verdad? Por eso le tienen tanto respeto…  
  
-¡Mira, un Bakemon sin sábana!  
  
-¡Oiga, no intente desviarme el tema de nuevo! -protestó el pelirrojo-. ¿Por qué no quiere contestarme?  
  
Natsuko sonrió con tristeza, clavando la vista en el suelo de adoquines.  
  
-¿Por qué te pareces tú tanto a tu padre? -murmuró tristemente-. Siempre queriendo saber, siempre preguntando… Toyoki también era así, te insistía tanto y tanto que al final tenías que contestarle, aunque sólo fuera para que te dejara tranquila… Tu padre era un gran hombre, Izzy -le miró con ternura-. Y tu madre, Osan… Era una de mis mejores amigas. Osan, Tae, Sakura, Tsubame y yo éramos un grupo muy unido, y lo seguimos siendo años después, al luchar contra Piedmón, al crear la Orden de los Elegidos… -levantó la vista con aire solemne-. Está bien, Koushiro, sí soy una elegida de la Orden, al igual que lo fue mi marido, Yusuke, antes de que Piedmón le matara hace 10 años.  
  
Izzy se mordió la lengua. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Primero había hecho a Joe revivir la tragedia de su familia rota, y acababa de hacer lo mismo con Natsuko. ¿Por qué tenía que tener siempre la boca tan grande? ¿Por qué no podía tragarse sus preguntas? ¡Siempre metiendo la pata!  
  
-Yo… Lo siento, no debí preguntar, de veras, soy un idiota…  
  
-La curiosidad no es mala, Koushiro -sonrió Natsuko-. La curiosidad fue lo que llevó a tu padre a descifrar el misterio del poder de Piedmón, hace años… La curiosidad fue lo que llevó a tu madre a encontrar el punto débil de ese miserable, lo que nos permitió acabar con él… Gracias a ellos conseguimos vencerle.  
  
-¿En serio? -exclamó entusiasmado.  
  
-Desde luego, jaja…  
  
-¿Y cuál era el punto débil de Piedmón?  
  
-Bueno, ya hemos llegado a "Digibooks", aquí es dónde venden los libros de texto para el colegio…  
  
Y aquella vez, a Izzy no le importó que le cambiara de tema. No sabía por qué se empeñaba tanto en hacer preguntas, con tanta información repentina terminaría colapsándosele el cerebro… Entraron juntos a la librería, que parecía antigua y moderna al mismo tiempo, llena de estantes con libros, casi como una biblioteca.  
  
-¡Vaya! -exclamó de repente Natsuko, sacando un libro de una estantería-. ¡Hace siglos que busco este libro! ¿Te importa adelantarte sin mí? Sólo tienes que pedirle al dependiente que te de los libros que necesitas, es como pagar con tarjeta de crédito, jeje… Yo te espero aquí.  
  
Y, abriendo el libro, comenzó a hojearlo con evidente interés. Izzy se volvió y se encaminó él solo hacia el fondo de la tienda, dónde había un enorme mostrador de madera con aspecto antiguo.  
  
-mmm, ehmmm, ¿Por dónde empezaré? - se dijo a sí mismo mientras abría la hoja donde venían los libros que usaría en su curso-. "Archivos ocultos sobre la Isla File..."  
  
-Veo que estás buscando los útiles de primer grado - escuchó a sus espaldas Izzy, giró su figura y vislumbró a un chico de estatura media, con extraña vestimenta, le asintió débilmente, con reserva instintiva.  
  
-Yo también - anunció con arrogancia, sus azules cabellos los traía parados y se veían artificiales, vestía como una especie de payaso triunfador, más bien con ropa que cualquier chico consideraría como la de un superhéroe; unos lentes oscuros, con marco amarillo, enmarcaban su cara, todo combinado con esa sonrisa frígida, casi hipócrita, que causaba malestar.   
  
-Eso significa que estaremos juntos en las clases - replicó Izzy lo más amistosamente posible.  
  
- Tal vez, aunque lo único que en realidad me importa es entrar a esa escuela para conseguir un digimon virus verdaderamente fuerte, los neutros y las vacunas son escoria - dijo de forma despreciativa - sería una vergüenza para un Ichijouji tener uno de esos; es mucho más común que los sangre sucia adquieran digimons neutros.  
  
-¿En verdad?  
  
-Oye, ¿Tú quien eres? - indagó despectivamente - No te había visto antes, ¿Con quien vienes?  
  
-Con ella - señaló Koushiro a la Sra. Takaishi.  
  
-¿Con esa perdedora? He oído hablar de ella. ¡Esa mujer está loca!, desde que se deshizo la Orden de Elegidos cayó en un abismo, yo que tú, no me juntaría con esa basura.  
  
Izumi frunció el ceño y sintió entera necesidad de defender a su acompañante, es verdad que no la conocía, pero lo que sabía de ella le bastaba para defenderla, después de todo, Natsuko había sido muy amiga de sus padres.  
Iba a replicar, pero entonces el chico volvió ha hablar.  
  
-¿Cuál es tu equipo favorito de Diggitch? - preguntó como si esa cuestión sirviera para calificarlo de decente o indecente.  
  
"¿Diggitch? ¡Dios, ¿Qué es eso?!" pensó Izzy, muy preocupado.  
  
-¿Por qué te quedas callado?, ¿No me digas que te gustan los "Tamer"?, ¡Son un asco!  
  
-Yo no he dicho nada - se disculpó Koushiro con nervios, no se sentía bien hablando con él.  
  
-Es mejor irle a los "Kaiser"; mi papá es uno de los patrocinadores - aseguró el chico.  
  
  
La muchacha que atendía el mostrador, se acercó, usaba lentes y tenía cara simpática.  
  
-¡Oye!, aquí están tus libros- le llamó al interlocutor de Izzy.  
  
-¡Tenme más respeto!, ¿Sabes quién es mi padre? - ofendió antes de tomar los útiles, parecía muy molesto. Izzy observó el pago que hacía el joven con la extraña tarjeta, al menos ya sabía qué hacer, lo imitaría.  
  
-Bueno, ya está listo, feliz primer curso, joven Ichijouji - agregó la vendedora con una sonrisa.  
  
Ichijouji se retiró, haciendo mover su capa con elocuencia, cuando pasó cerca de Natsuko murmuró "Escoria", y se sintió muy satisfecho al notar que ésta se dio cuenta.  
  
Por su parte, Izzy se acercó a la dependiente con algo de timidez y le entregó la nota con los útiles, juzgó que así sería todo más rápido.  
  
-¡Ah, otro de primer curso! - respondió la anteojuda al leer la nota y mirar de reojo a su pelirrojo cliente - ¡Oye, Bakemon, tráeme estos libros! - ordenó la mujer; en instantes apareció un clásico fantasma de cuentos, cubierto por una sábana color perla, a Izzy le dio un escalofrío "¡Vaya!, esto debe ser un digimon fantasma" dedujo abriendo sus ojos al doble.  
  
-¡¿Por qué no vas tú?! - rezongó el digimon.  
  
-Porque te toca - le dijo casi imperando, acto seguido se volvió hacia su cliente y le sonrió - ¡Este digimon mío es un rebelde!  
  
-¿Es su digimon? - indagó extrañado.  
  
-Sí - respondió ella - pero mejor dime, ¿Estás emocionado con tu primer año?, Mi hermana Miyako no deja de hablar de ello, también entrará a la Escuela.  
  
-Pues sí, sí estoy entusiasmado - afirmó algo intimidado.  
  
El Bakemon trajo el pedido, e Izzy, al recibir los libros, le dio la tarjeta de créditos a la chica.  
  
-Aquí tienes, te quedan 80 créditos, los libros están en rebaja por época escolar - anunció - y mucho gusto en conocerte, soy Kasumi Inoue.  
  
-Koushiro Izumi - respondió regalándole una sonrisa.  
  
-Entonces, hasta pronto - siguió la chica, luego miró al fondo de la librería - ¡Señora Takaishi!.  
  
Natsuko se acercó al mostrador y saludó a la joven Inoue.  
  
-Gusto en verla, aquí le tengo sus dos pedidos - dijo la chica en voz baja, pero Izzy pudo escuchar.  
  
-Ya veo - respondió Natsuko - Los dejaré, espero que los recojan... si no, te comunicas después.  
  
-De acuerdo - dijo Inoue, mientras volvía a su trabajo.  
  
Natsuko suspiró, luego sonrió y le dijo a Izumi.  
  
-¿Todo listo, Izzy?  
  
-Sí - respondió el chico, mordiéndose la lengua para no preguntar cosas acerca de esos dos misteriosos pedidos.   
  
Cargar con todos los libros nuevos se le hizo algo pesado, pero nada podría quitarle la ilusión que le habían provocado todos los sucesos del día. A pesar del "incidente" con aquel indeseable de la capa, todo lo que iba descubriendo de aquel muevo mundo era maravilloso e impresionante, por lo que le resultaba algo difícil borrar la enorme sonrisa de su cara cuando salieron de la librería.  
  
-Una gran chica, Kasumi… -murmuró Natsuko, rebuscando en los bolsillos de su chaqueta-. Espero que ese par de locos recojan sus cosas… Ahhh, por cierto, ¿qué andabas hablando con ese tipo?  
  
Izzy la miró extrañado. El rostro de Natsuko se veía serio, incluso con aire de fastidio. Dedujo en el acto que el tal Ichijouji no era santo de su devoción.  
  
-Bueeeenoooo… Nada en realidad, sólo se me acercó y empezó a hablarme -titubeó un momento-. La verdad, no me pareció buena persona…  
  
-¡Cómo que no lo es! -exclamó Natsuko con un bufido. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba (un paquete de caramelos) y se metió uno en la boca-. Bahh! Qué desperdicio de muchacho. Porque no me gusta meterme con la gente, si no… Pero te digo una cosa, Izzy: ten cuidado con los Ichijouji, no son una familia muy "recomendable", ¿me entiendes?... ¿Quieres un caramelo?  
  
Koushiro aceptó un caramelo de limón y se lo metió en la boca con aire pensativo. ¿Qué quería decir Natsuko con eso de "no son una familia muy recomendable"? Entonces recordó lo que le había contado Joe sobre los elegidos de la oscuridad, aquellos elegidos que se pasaron al bando de Piedmón cuando éste llegó al poder… ¿Se referiría a eso? De todas formas, prefirió no preguntar por si acaso metía la pata de nuevo.  
  
-Natsuko, ¿qué es el "Diggitch"? -preguntó con voz animada. Le apetecía hablar de algo normal, que no tuviese nada que ver con batallas o muertes pasadas.  
  
-¡Ah, el mejor deporte del mundo! -rió la mujer-. Es el deporte oficial del Mundo Digital, Izzy, pero es un poco complicado para explicártelo ahora… De todas formas te lo explicarán cuando llegues a la Escuela.  
  
Las demás compras llevaron más tiempo del que Izzy se había imaginado. Natsuko se ofreció a enseñarle la ciudad, y él accedió encantado. Le divertía ver tanta gente extraña por la calle, acompañados por seres de las formas más extravagantes… La Ciudad de los Juguetes parecía sacada de un cuento, y rebosaba vida en todas sus calles. Más de una vez, Natsuko saludó a distintas personas con la mano y a Izzy le dio la impresión de que debían ser buenos amigos de la mujer Takaishi, por la familiaridad que desprendían sus sonrisas. Se cruzaron con un par de chicas, acompañadas por un hombre bastante extraño, que debían ser de la edad de Izzy, al menos la más alta de las dos, con grades ojos verdes y larga cabellera negra azabache. También se cruzaron con una chica de pelo corto color zanahoria, que les saludó fugazmente; y con una pareja que sin duda eran hermanos (una chica de pelos parados de escoba color violeta-café que discutía sin parar con el que debía ser su hermano menor, un chico de pelo revuelto que llevaba unos googles en la cabeza) Ambos saludaron también a Natsuko. Izzy no le preguntó acerca de esas personas, se le habían quitado las ganas de preguntar, pero eso no impedía que su mente curiosa formara hipótesis por cuenta propia.  
  
Natsuko se empeñó en comprarle una laptop para su nuevo curso, diciendo que lo tomara por un regalo de una buena amiga de sus padres. Y aunque Izzy estaba algo cohibido por el hecho de que una desconocida se gastara su dinero en él, no pudo quejarse de la piña Macintosh que le regaló ésta.  
  
Ya era tardísimo cuando Natsuko anunció que ya sólo les quedaba visitar una tienda, pero que era la más importante de todas.  
  
-Verás, Izzy -explicó la mujer-, un elegido no es nada sin su dispositivo digital (o digivice) es lo que hace evolucionar a nuestros compañeros, o lo que nos permite viajar entre los dos mundos, ¿entiendes? Así que la elección del digivice es algo muy importante…  
  
Izzy asintió, sin entender del todo (a esas alturas, lo único que le interesaba ya era volver a su casa para tirarse en la cama y no moverse hasta el día siguiente) Llegaron a una tienda que parecía más un almacén que otra cosa. Al entrar, la puerta hizo sonar unas campanitas que pendían del techo. Izzy miró a su alrededor. La tienda era alargada, justo delante de la puerta se alzaba un enorme mostrador de madera, y tras él se elevaban montones de estanterías llenas de cajas. En una esquina, tras el mostrador, había una pequeña puerta que sin duda llevaba a una trastienda… No se veía a nadie allí.  
  
-Esperemos -anunció Natsuko en voz baja, sentándose en una silla que había en un rincón-. No tardará en venir…  
  
-¿Quién? -preguntó Izzy con curiosidad.  
  
-El Sr. Hida. Él es el dueño de la tienda, encontrará un digivice a tu medida, Izzy, no te preocupes…  
  
Siguió un largo silencio. La tienda estaba fresca y oscura, por lo que a Izzy empezaron a entrarle ganas de dormir… Allí no aparecía nadie.  
  
-¡¡Natsuko Takaishi!! -gritó una voz potente y ronca, salida de la nada.  
  
La nombrada casi se cayó de la silla del susto, y Koushiro dio tal brinco que todas las bolsas que cargaba salieron volando.  
  
-¡Un día de estos te pongo una denuncia! -continuó la voz ronca con furia evidente-. ¡A ver cuándo llevas a que les exorcicen los diablos que llevan dentro esos dos locos! ¡Por poco me incendian el local cuando estuvieron aquí antes!   
  
Izzy vio por fin al dueño de aquella voz y se quedó de piedra. Se trataba de un hombre entrado en años, completamente calvo, excepto por sus pobladas cejas blancas. Sus ojos pequeños estaban enmarcados de arrugas y su rostro tenía un aire severo y simpático a la vez.  
  
Natsuko palideció hasta quedar como la leche y miró al hombre con sus ojos azules abiertos al doble.  
  
-Eeeeehhhh… P-perdone, Sr. Hida -balbuceó nerviosa, levantándose rápidamente-. No volverá a ocurrir, se lo aseguro, hablaré con ellos…  
  
-Espero que sea cierto… -gruñó el hombre, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Y entonces se volvió de golpe hacia Izzy, que dio otro leve brinco. El hombre le examinó detenidamente, fijándose en su revuelto pelo rojizo-. Izumi…  
  
Izzy se quedó mudo y movió la boca como un pez fuera del agua. No sabía qué decir.  
  
-Eso es -intervino Natsuko con rapidez, viendo a Izzy casi cardiaco-. Es Koushiro Izumi, el hijo de Osan y Toyoki… Le traje porque empieza este año en la Escuela de Elegidos y necesitará su digivice…  
  
-¡Lo sé, Natsuko, no estoy tan viejo! -interrumpió el hombre, fulminándola con la mirada-. ¿Ya crees que chocheo?  
  
-Ohh, no quería decir eso, Sr. Hida, en serio… -Natsuko parecía al borde de un ataque nervioso, a Izzy le hubiese hecho gracia verla tan nerviosa (teniendo en cuenta su carácter indiferente) de haberse encontrado también metido en aquella situación-. Es sólo que… bueno, yo…  
  
-Ya, déjalo, Natsuko -terció el Sr. Hida, agitando una mano y volviéndose de nuevo hacia Izzy-. ¿Y cómo vas, muchacho?  
  
-Pueeeess… Bien, supongo…  
  
-¿"Supongo"? ¿Acaso no estás seguro de cómo estás?  
  
-Es que…  
  
-Ya veo, indeciso entonces, ¿verdad?  
  
-La verdad es que…  
  
-Bueno, igual que tu padre, siempre tenía pinta de no saber dónde estaba, pero resultó ser el más inteligente de su curso. Un muchacho aplicado, Toyoki, y un gran hombre. Totalmente íntegro, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad? A veces la gente avispada se vuelve "demasiado" avispada y se te suben a la parra en cuanto te descuidas. Hay poca gente decente ya, pero tu padre era uno de esos tipos legales que quedaban por el mundo… ¿Tengo razón, Natsuko?  
  
La mujer dio un respingo cuando el Sr. Hida se volvió a mirarla con cara suspicaz.  
  
-Ohh, sí, por supuesto, claro, claro…  
  
-No seas pelotera, mujer, aún estoy esperando verte crecer, tú te quedaste estancada en los 15 años, ¿no? -se volvió de nuevo hacia Izzy-. Bien, así que vienes por tu digivice…  
  
-Ehhh… Sr. Hida, tenemos un poco de prisa, si no le importa…  
  
-Todo con calma, Natsuko, ¿entiendes? No querrás que el muchacho se lleve un digivice defectuoso y cuando intente pasar al Mundo Digital le explote en la mano y se quede manco para toda su vida, ¿verdad? Aunque hoy en día eso no es un problema, las prótesis orgánicas cumplen muy bien su trabajo…  
  
Koushiro tragó saliva ruidosamente. La idea de quedarse manco no entraba en sus planes para el primer curso… Miró a Natsuko, que parecía a punto de marearse.  
  
-Bueno, vamos a ver qué tengo para ti, Izumi.  
  
El Sr. Hida sacó un extraño aparato de uno de sus bolsillos, como los lectores de electroplasma que Izzy había visto en la vieja película de "Cazafantasmas", y comenzó a examinar a Izzy con él. El cacharro empezó a chirriar de repente, provocando que Natsuko gritara y Koushiro brincara una vez más. El Sr. Hida se echó a reír con sorna.  
  
-Hay tensión en el ambiente, ¿eh? -rió entre dientes-. Natsuko, tranquilízate, mujer, nadie va a comerte…  
  
-Le agradecería que se dejara de bromas -replicó ella un tanto molesta.  
  
-¿Y quién está bromeando? Este muchacho tiene unas vibraciones interesantes… mmmmm… Muy interesantes… -empezó a apuntar cosas en una libreta-. Realmente sorprendente… Creo que a Genai le interesará esto…  
  
Izzy y Natsuko intercambiaron una mirada de curiosidad.  
  
-Ehh… Perdone, pero… ¿qué le parece tan interesante? -inquirió Izzy.  
  
-mmmmm… -repitió el hombre, ignorándole-. Mmmmm…  
  
-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? -murmuró Natsuko con voz inaudible, haciéndose la despistada. Pero Izzy lo oyó y se echó a reír con disimulo.  
  
-Bueno, ¿además de viejo me tomas por sordo? -exclamó de repente el Sr. Hida; Natsuko se apartó de un salto, asustada-. Estabas loca cuando eras pequeña, y lo sigues estando ahora, ¿te enteras, pedazo de mujer demente? Aunque, teniendo en cuanta que nunca pasaste de los 15, es comprensible…  
  
Ella alzó una ceja y se le quedó mirando con cara de "pues mírese en un espejo". Por fin, el Sr. Hida guardó el aparato y se perdió tras el mostrador. No tardó en reaparecer con una caja en las manos.  
  
-Toma -le dijo a Izzy, tendiéndole la caja-. Aquí está tu digivice… Modelo clásico, podrás darle un gran uso, muchacho… Tienes grandes aptitudes, no las desperdicies -abrió la caja y le enseñó un pequeño aparato que en el acto le recordó a Izzy las pequeñas máquinas de juegos de mascotas virtuales, tales como el "Tamagochi"-. Este es el único modelo compatible con los emblemas sagrados, tú tienes aptitudes para poder utilizarlos…   
  
Natsuko hizo un ruido extraño, como si se atragantara, y empezó a toser ruidosamente. Izzy la miró extrañado.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ COSA?! -chilló la mujer.  
  
-¿Además de loca, sorda? -gruñó el Sr. Hida, mirándola ceñudo-. Natsuko, a veces no te entiendo. ¿Sabes lo que creo? ¿Lo sabes, eh? Creo que tú eres un claro ejemplo de eso de "no hay quién entienda a las mujeres" -ignoró por completo la cara de perro salvaje que puso la mujer Takaishi y se volvió hacia Izzy-. ¿Tú sabes lo que son los emblemas sagrados?  
  
-Euuuppp… No, la verdad…  
  
-Bueno, no importa… no es imprescindible que lo sepas, ya os lo explicarán, creo que este año será interesante allí… -echó un vistazo a su libreta-. Muy interesante…  
  
Izzy estuvo a punto de preguntar "¿qué es tan interesante?", pero se contuvo… Algo le decía que aquel hombre no iba a responderle de forma directa, y no tenía ánimos para seguir jugando a las adivinanzas.  
  
-Cuida de ese digivice, Izumi, es muy importante -siguió el hombre-. No todos tienen aptitudes para poder usar los emblemas sagrados, aunque este curso hay varios candidatos…  
  
Izzy se dio cuenta de que Natsuko abría la boca para hablar, pero que se detenía en el último momento, mordiéndose la lengua.   
  
-Sin embargo hay gente que va para el extremo opuesto -añadió el Sr. Hida con fastidio-. ¿Sabes qué te digo, Izumi? Si por mí fuera, no le vendía el digivice a ese tipo de gente. ¡El digivice no es una simple cosa! ¡No puede caer en manos de cualquiera! Imagina lo que podría pasar, ¿sabes los poderes que tiene un digivice? ¡Ni quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si devolvieran su poder al Señor Oscuro! ¡¡Semejante escoria debería ser expulsada de aquí!! ¿Entiendes lo que te digo, muchacho? Corremos el riesgo constante de ser devueltos a la época oscura que vivimos hace 10 años, ¿cómo puede permitir el Ministerio que esos hipócritas que fingieron arrepentimiento vayan aún por ahí con sus digivices, como si tal cosa? ¡Eso no se puede permitir! ¡Son todos unos suicidas! Pero yo no me haré responsable de lo que ocurra… Hay que tener ojo con las personas, ¿entiendes? Y no bajes jamás la guardia, en el colegio todo parece inocente, y cuando menos te lo esperas… ¡ZAS! -Izzy y Natsuko volvieron a brincar, asustados-. ¡Puñalada trapera! ¡Ya no se puede confiar en nadie! Ven aquí, Izumi.  
  
Izzy agrandó los ojos al doble y miró a Natsuko, como suplicándole que le salvara de acercarse a ese viejo loco. Pero la mujer miraba al Sr. Hida con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos, así que no fue de gran ayuda. Koushiro se acercó al mostrador y el Sr. Hida se inclinó para acercarse más a él.  
  
-Me caes bien, muchacho -sinceró el viejo-. Tu padre también me caía bien, era un gran hombre, Toyoki… Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Puede que se avecinen tiempos difíciles, hay rumores, ¿entiendes? Rumores no muy positivos, así que no te fíes de nadie sospechoso, debes tener ojos en la nuca, nunca le des la espalda a un elegido oscuro, no se sabe lo que son capaces de hacer… ¡¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!!   
  
Izzy dio tal salto que por poco no se cayó al suelo de espaldas. Natsuko se acercó rápidamente y le cogió de un brazo para sujetarle.  
  
-Mejor nos vamos ya, Sr. Hida, tengo que llevar a Izzy a su casa, o sus padres pensarán que lo hemos raptado.  
  
-Perfecto -asintió el hombre, completamente normal, dejando la euforia de unos segundos antes-. Dales recuerdos de mi parte, y las gracias de nuevo por haber salvado a mi nieto hace años…  
  
-Sí, sí, no se preocupe… -Natsuko recogió todas las cosas y arrastró a Izzy hasta la puerta-. Cuídese Sr. Hida, y recuerdos para Tomiku y Cody de mi parte.  
  
-Descuida, Natsuko -despidió el Sr. Hida-. Cuidado con tus engendros… ¡Cuídate, Koushiro!  
  
-Eeehhh… Sí, a-adiós, Sr. Hida…  
  
Cuando salieron a la calle, Natsuko resopló aliviada y por poco no se dejó caer al suelo.  
  
-¡Dios mío, qué hombre más…!  
  
-¿Paranoico? -terminó Izzy, aún medio asustado-. Me da la impresión de que es un poco maniático, ¿no?  
  
-¡Uff! -resopló la mujer-. La verdad, Izzy, es que tienes razón… El Sr. Hida fue cazador de digimóns tenebrosos hace años, tras la caída de Piedmón, y ahora ve conspiraciones por todas partes… Está algo neurótico.  
  
-Pero… ¿esos rumores de los que habló…?  
  
-No te preocupes, Izzy… Todo lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Lo importante es estar preparados, por eso tienes que ir a la Escuela… Eso sí -se volvió seria, mirándole- él tenía razón, ten cuidado allá, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Sí, claro… -contestó Izzy, sin entender del todo. Definitivamente necesitaba un descanso.  
  
-Bueno… Mejor vámonos ya, tus padres estarán preocupados…  
  
-¿Y cómo volveremos?  
  
Natsuko le miró y sonrió divertida.  
  
-Izzy, nunca dejas de sorprenderme… Pues vamos a volver de la misma forma en que vinimos -se incorporó y se acercó a la acera-. ¡¡Taxi!!  
  
  
  
--Fin del capítulo 3--   
  
  
Notas de CieloCriss: Bueno, estuvo muy largo, lo admito, pero pasaron muchas cosas. En éste capítulo tratamos de incluir varios datos que salen en Harry Potter (Serán los cuatro libros fragmentados en uno), claro que "adaptados" a Digimon, espero les haya gustado; hicieron apariciones más elegidos, que tienen (por supuesto), cierta similitud con personajes de HP (claro, no iguales, si no, se perdería la magia); por ejemplo, decidimos poner a Ken Ichijouji como "Draco Malfoy", debido a que su personalidad de Kaiser concuerda con nuestros ingeniosos planes.  
  
Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias a : ziddycm@hotmail.com y dikhana@hotmail.com.  
  
Dikana y yo estamos muy agradecidas porque ustedes han sido amables y le han dado seguimiento a esta saga, prometemos en adelante poner un gran esfuerzo para que este fic pueda llegar a gustarles en demasía (en pocas palabras: GRACIAS)  
  
Hasta pronto, en el próximo capítulo empezarán las clases. 


	5. Capítulo cuatro "Viaje desde el Trolebús...

...*...*...  
  
NOTAS DE CIELOCRISS: ¡Hola!, bienvenidos a un capítulo más de este Fic loco, mezcla de la fantástica historia de Harry Potter con el divertido anime de Digimon. Las autoras nos disculpamos por la tardanza y esperamos que este episodio les agrade.  
  
En éste capítulo por fin hacen apariciones la mayoría de los Elegidos, e incluso, se toparán con personajes originales que le darán más sabor al escrito. Bueno, ya cesaré estas notas para que empiecen a leer, espero les guste, sino, pues ya saben que aceptamos sugerencias, quejas y todo eso.  
  
Agradecemos a Ariadna por hacernos ver el error en cuanto a las edades de los hermanos de Jyou, ¡Muchas gracias!, y mediante siga el escrito, prometemos corregirlo (siempre hay una manera de hacerlo, ¿no?).  
  
Bueno, los dejamos con el fanfic.  
  
...*...*...  
  
  
  
Escuela para Niños Elegidos.  
  
Por Dikana y CieloCriss.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 4 "El viaje desde el Trolebús"  
  
  
  
El último mes de Koushiro con los Izumi no fue divertido. Sus padres actuaban, en todo momento, nerviosos y tenían miedo de que a él le pudiera pasar algo en el misterioso Mundo Digital, que había sido el causante de la muerte de Hiroshi, y de sus parientes lejanos. Casi no se dirigían la palabra, eso era mejor que hablar mucho, ellos hacían como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
Izzy se quedaba mucho tiempo en su dormitorio, apreciando su digivice, su computadora y algunos de sus libros, ya había averiguado muchas cosas sobre el maravilloso Digimundo. Todos los días caminaba hacia el calendario y tachaba el día que pasaba, contaba ansioso los días que faltaban para el 1 de Agosto. Fue así como llegó el último día de julio, entonces, pensó que lo mejor era hablar con sus tutores. En la sala, Hiroshi Izumi (su padre adoptivo) veía la Televisión.  
  
-Hum... ¿Papá?  
  
El Sr. Izumi lo miró inmediatamente, con el rostro preocupado.  
  
-Necesito que... mañana.  
  
-Te llevaremos a donde necesites, hijo – dijo el padre – pero no podremos quedarnos a despedirte, tu madre sufriría demasiado.  
  
-Yo... lo comprendo, muchas gracias – hizo una pausa y se sentó - ¿Sabes?, me siento mal por irme. ¿Hago mal? ¿Debería quedarme?  
  
-No, no debes sentirte mal, así tiene que ser... es tu destino irte, sólo que es muy difícil para nosotros entenderlo. Pero nos veremos muy pronto, en vacaciones.  
  
-Es verdad... – dijo sonriente, ahora Izzy se sentía mucho mejor, no abandonaría a sus padres, los vería pronto – Por cierto, me tienes que llevar a la escuela Elemental Odaiba, de ahí seguiré yo.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Koushiro se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado, que no pudo volver a dormir. Miró otra vez la lista de su nueva escuela para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo requerido.  
  
Cuatro horas más tarde el vástago Izumi estaba a la entrada de la escuela, despidiéndose de sus padres, traía un gran baúl y una maleta con rueditas, además (claro), de una computadora amarilla colgando de su espalda.  
  
-Que tengas un buen curso – dijo su padre, dándole un abrazo.  
  
-Trataré de no defraudarlos – respondió de manera muy formal, y algo seca, no iba a permitirse ponerse melancólico, no enfrente de Onatsu Izumi, no quería ver a su actual madre llorar por él.  
  
-¡Oh, cuídate, hijo! – chilló ésta, besándolo en la frente, temblando emotivamente - ¡Prométeme que te cuidarás!  
  
-Lo prometo. No llores, por favor.  
  
-¡Nunca seas el primero! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Nunca!  
  
-Querida, creo que el sabrá actuar correctamente, vámonos...  
  
-Nos veremos, madre, no te preocupes por mí – dijo más conmovido, evitando llorar. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó lo más que pudo (recordemos que traía equipaje consigo).  
  
Y con cada paso, de forma constante, le iba diciendo adiós a su antigua vida, al menos por un tiempo.  
  
"¡Rayos!, el Trolebús sale dentro de una hora. ¿Cómo me iré?... hubiera quedado en verme con Joe..."  
  
Caminó hacia el Centro de Cómputo observando cada detalle, por si algo anormal ocurría. Había muchas personas rondando la escuela, Izzy no entendía el porqué, pero después de preguntar al conserje, comprendió.  
  
"Se están realizando unas clases de regularización" explicó "Y en la Sala de computadoras hay un curso **especial** ", había respondido el señor, rascándose el cráneo como si tuviera piojos. "Aunque no entiendo nada de computación, y los profesores restringieron el paso, no sé porqué"  
  
El pelirrojo llegó a su destino y respiró desganado, había perdido varios minutos por no saber qué hacer, y ahora que por fin había llegado al Centro computacional, volvía a sentirse ignorante. Miró intrigado su nip de acceso, eso debía ser suficiente, entraría al sitio e iría directo a la computadora... pero ¿y si había demasiada gente? ¿Todos los alumnos entraban por ese acceso? ¡No lo entendía!.  
  
En aquél momento, un grupo de gente se acercó y él, al escucharlos, captó unas pocas palabras.  
  
-... lleno de normales, por supuesto...  
  
Koushiro se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer delgada y simpática, se dirigía al centro de cómputo con dos muchachos de pelo color avellana. Ambos chicos llevaban una computadora, como Izzy, y traían equipaje.  
  
Con el corazón palpitante, el pelirrojo los siguió, decidido a imitarlos.  
  
-Y ahora ¿qué número de computadora tienes? – preguntó la que parecía ser la madre.  
  
-¡La cuatro! – respondió la voz dulce de una niña, que iba de la mano de la señora – y... ¿No podrás venir con nosotros?  
  
-Sabes que no, Hikari. ¡Qué más quisiera yo que volver! Pero ya no tengo la edad requerida –suspiró resignada, luego miró hacia el otro chico, que tenía los pelos más parados que un león – Muy bien, Taichi, tú primero.  
  
El mencionado sonrió con cinismo y puso con sus manos el típico "amor y paz"  
  
-¡Ea, por fin tendré mi Digiii..! – pero al ver a su madre con cara reprendedora, se contuvo – jeje, lo siento, ya voy.  
  
Izzy ya no tenía dudas, esas personas eran elegidos.  
  
-Discúlpeme - dijo Koushiro a la castaña mujer.  
  
-Hola, querido – saludó la señora, lo observó unos instantes y descubrió que era nuevo en la jugada - Primer año en la escuela del Mundo Digital, ¿no? Hikari y Taichi también son nuevos.  
  
-Sí – contestó con timidez – lo que pasa es que... no sé cómo...  
  
-¿Cómo entrar al Trolebús? – preguntó bondadosamente, Izzy asintió.  
  
-No te preocupes – dijo – lo único que tienes que hacer es introducirte, hemos llegado temprano, no habrá problema. No te detengas hasta llegar a la computadora asignada. La cuatro, ¿no?  
  
-Así es – reafirmó Hikari  
  
-Bueno, entonces saca tu digivice y di las palabras de siempre.  
  
-¿Las palabras de siempre?  
  
-¡¿Cómo!? ¿No sabes? – interrumpió Taichi - ¡Qué tonto!, pues claro que: ¡Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete!  
  
-Ah, sí, "esas" – replicó el pelirrojo, muy apenado – muchas gracias por la ayuda.  
  
-Por nada, ¡es más!, ve primero – animó la señora – Es una suerte que nos tocara el acceso más cercano a la casa, por eso hemos llegado antes, así que pasa, no hay prisa.  
  
-Hum... gracias otra vez.  
  
Sin averiguar si el chico llamado Taichi se molestaba por perder su turno, Koushiro se introdujo al centro de cómputo, había una jovencita con anteojos que le recordaba a alguien, ¡Es verdad!, le recordaba a la chica que le vendió los libros en la Ciudad de los Juguetes.  
  
-Bienvenido, eres de primero, ¿verdad? Pasa conmigo – saludó cordialmente.  
  
¿Pues con quien más iba a pasar si no había nadie más en el lugar?, Caminó hacia ella.  
  
-Este es mi quinto año, soy la prefecta Mimoe Inoue – informó, se notaba que era parlanchina, Izzy recordó que era el mismo apellido de la otra chica que tenía un Bakemon – estoy aquí porque Genai nos mandó a orientarlos, dice que se crea mucho problema en los diversos accesos de Japón... en una ocasión se borraron datos del portal de Osaka, tuvo que ir a resolverlos él mismo y se enfadó, sí, porque Genai puede ser maravilloso, pero él mismo admite que es perezoso.  
  
-Eh....  
  
-¡Ah, es verdad! ¿Me permites tu Nip de acceso?  
  
-Por supuesto – respondió entregándoselo.  
  
-Gracias – dijo mientras lo observaba y hacia algo raro con su computadora - Si eres de primero, conocerás a mi hermana, creo que harían una linda pareja.  
  
-¿Qué dices?  
  
-Sólo supongo; Miyako es muy enfadosa, necesita un novio – dijo la incoherente, Izzy se estaba poniendo nervioso – bueno Koushiro – dijo leyendo los datos del "nip" - ya está, puedes entrar. ¿Hay mucha fila afuera? ¡Espero Jun venga a ayudarme pronto! Debería ser más responsable ahora que es prefecta...  
  
La chica seguía hablando, o eso debió suponerse Izzy, porque siguió escuchando alaridos, claro que no puso atención, se acercó a la computadora 4 y alzó su digivice. ¡Era la primera vez que diría esas palabras!  
  
-Puerta al Mundo Digital... – comenzó, y luego sonrió, para agregar: ¡ábrete!  
  
Esta vez fue diferente a la vez que viajó en el cyber-móvil, primero miró una extraña aurora boreal y acto seguido sintió que algo lo tragaba, junto con sus cosas... se mareó, pero sólo un poco.  
  
Pasaron unos instantes que parecían eternos, cuando Izzy volvió a abrir los ojos se halló en una extraña dimensión, llena de símbolos que anteriormente había visto en el Banco que atendía Kokatorimon. Al su alrededor había muchos niños junto a sus familias. Al final de un camino rojo (que parecía una alfombra) se hallaba un Trolebús de tamaño mediano y bastante bonito.  
  
No había piso definido, pero comenzó a avanzar, ahora lo único que faltaba por hacer, era adentrarse en el transporte.  
  
-Takeru, ahora es tu turno de despedirte – dijo una mujer que traía cubierta su cabeza con una extraña capa (que impedía que se viera su rostro); Koushiro se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, la voz que oía le era familiar, sin embargo, la dama que la usaba, vestía de tal modo, que ocultaba cualquier indicio fijo de su persona, a su lado había dos muchachos exactamente iguales, tenían el cabello rubio.  
  
-No soy Takeru, soy Yamato – dijo el chico - ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que soy Yamato?  
  
-Lo siento, Matt, cariño.  
  
-Estaba bromeando, soy Takeru – dijo el muchacho, y se alejó, no sin antes besar a su madre, su hermano gemelo se fue tras él, imitando la despedida.  
  
-¡Estos diablillos, van a acabar con mi bilis! – renegó la Señora.  
  
"¡Esos gemelos!... si no me equivoco son los que vi cuando Natsuko Takaishi..." pero no pudo seguir pensando, primero tenía que acomodar su equipaje en un camión medio raro que estaba tras el trolebús, decía "e-q-u- i-p-a-j-e", por lo que supuso que ahí debía acomodarlo. Iba a subir sus cosas, cuando...  
  
-¿Quieres que te eche una mano? – preguntó uno de los gemelos rubios.  
  
-Sí, por favor – respondió Izumi agradecido.  
  
-¡Oye, Tk, ven a ayudar!  
  
El otro, que era ligeramente más bajito (como mucho un par de milímetros) y tenía los ojos más redondos (había que ser muy buen observador para notar las diferencias) se acercó y entre los tres, subieron todo el equipaje.  
  
-Vaya – dijo el que se llamaba Tk - ¿Eres el pelirrojo?  
  
-Es él, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?  
  
-¿Quién? – indagó Izzy, medio confundido.  
  
-Koushiro Izumi – respondieron en coro.  
  
-Oh... creo que sí.  
  
-¿Cómo que crees?... pareces dudoso, claramente puedo decirte quien soy – dijo uno.  
  
-Sería lo más adecuado presentarnos, hermano, nosotros ya sabemos su nombre.  
  
-Pero eso es gracias a la loca Sra. Takaishi.  
  
-¡No le digas loca!  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo estar loco? Nosotros lo estamos.  
  
Izzy los miraba muy divertido, ese par de hermanos eran muy graciosos, entonces oyó que los llamaban.  
  
-¿Yamato? ¿Takeru?  
  
-Ya vamos, mamá – dijeron.  
  
Cesaron su mini-discusión y se presentaron.  
  
-Gusto en conocerte, Koushiro – comenzó el de ojos más jalados – Soy Yamato Ishida, puedes decirme Matt; y él es mi hermano menor, Takeru Ishida, a él le puedes decir TK.  
  
-¡Ja! Nace tres minutos antes y ya se cree el mayor… -renegó Takeru con voz inaudible. Su gemelo le propinó una disimulada patada, sin dejar de mirar a Izzy con una radiante sonrisa de angelito.  
  
-Mucho gusto. – dijo Koushiro sonriendo, luego preguntó - ¿Conocen a la Sra. Takaishi?  
  
-Un poquito – dijo TK (o Takeru) – bueno, mamá nos habla. Vamos, Matt.  
  
Los hermanos Ishida se alejaron. Koushiro entonces se propuso abordar, antes de subir al autobús (por así decirlo), vio a un niño de ojos verdes y a un anciano, que reconoció como el señor Hida. Junto ellos había también una mujer de largo y ondulado pelo castaño oscuro, alta y esbelta (supuso que sería la madre del niño).  
  
-Abuelito, has vuelto a perder mi computadora, no debí encargártela – dijo el nieto, algo irritado, tenía la cara muy seria.  
  
-Oh, Cody, ¿qué te he dicho de echarle la culpa a los demás? Levantar falsos es malo, muy malo – regañó el abuelo, con cara maniática – Si la dejaste en casa te la mandaré por e-mail.  
  
-De acuerdo – dijo el castaño niño de piel clara, sabía que su abuelo era culpable de su pérdida, pero no iba a contradecirlo – nos vemos pronto.  
  
-Y recuerda Cody, siempre debes estar ALERTA.  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé "Alerta permanente" – se despidió el nieto de Hida, se volvió hacia su madre, la besó y murmuró un escueto "adiós, mamá".  
  
-Por cierto, Tomiku –exclamó de pronto el anciano, dirigiéndose a la mujer que había a su izquierda, que despedía a su hijo con la mano-. Esa loca de Takaishi te andaba buscando, a ti y a Oikawa. Dijo que si le veías, por favor os reunierais con ella, al parecer tiene que comentarte algo "de vital importancia" –hizo un gesto de disgusto, como si nada de lo dijera Natsuko Takaishi valiera realmente la pena.  
  
-¿En serio? –exclamó sorprendida la mujer, al contrario que el Sr. Hida, ella sí pareció tomarse el asunto muy en serio-. ¿Y dónde andará ahora?  
  
-Ni idea, ¿sabes cómo es esa mujer? ¡Demente! –movió la cabeza con pesadumbre-. Pero a Oikawa le vi antes, estaba por allí despidiendo a sus niñas, esas chicas si que son agradables, y no como los salvajes gemelos de esa mujer…  
  
-Sí, lo sé, abuelo –le interrumpió la mujer llamada Tomiku, algo hastiada (debe ser cansado oír las quejas constantes de un hombre así)-. ¿Por dónde dices que viste a Yuuki?  
  
-Por allá –y señaló vagamente hacia la izquierda, por la entrada del lado opuesto del trolebús.  
  
Tomiku dio las gracias y salió rápidamente hacia la parte posterior del vehículo, dejando allí al anciano. Izzy estuvo tentado en ir a saludar, pero creyó que no era conveniente, por la extraña personalidad de ese hombre. "Así que Natsuko Takaishi está por aquí…", se dijo Izzy. Le hubiese gustado volver a ver a la mujer para agradecerle de nuevo su ayuda, pero no estaba con ánimos de ir a buscarla. Subió al autobús (por así decirlo) y se sentó en los asientos de la parte media, Onatsu Izumi, su madre, se lo había aconsejado (al menos era mejor que ir atrás o enfrente). Ya había bastantes niños adentro. Mientras esperaba el "despegue" observó por la ventana, ahí vio cómo los gemelos platicaban con otros dos chicos.  
  
-Será mejor que suban, el Trolebús ya va a arrancar – sentenció una muchacha de pelos color vino, tenía la facha de una alegre demente - ¿Escuchaste, Daisuke?  
  
-¡Oh!, tú eres la prefecta Motomiya – dijo el gemelo Takeru, sonriendo con ironía – Daisuke tenía que habérnoslo dicho antes.  
  
-Espera, creo que recuerdo que algo nos dijo – comentó Matt, el otro gemelo – Una vez...  
  
-O dos...  
  
-¡Un momento!... todo el verano nos lo repitió. ¿Por qué insistías tanto, Davis?  
  
El chico encogió los hombros, era parecido a la prefecta Motomiya, traía en su cabeza unos googles y su piel era morena. A Izzy le resultó vagamente familiar, como si lo hubiese visto en otra ocasión.  
  
-Es que Jun está obsesionada con su nombramiento de prefecta, cada vez que lo decía o la "presumía", me daba una digicard o créditos de su tarjeta, uno no debe desperdiciar esas cosas.  
  
-¡Daisuke, guarda silencio! – reprendió Jun, y ordenó – Y ustedes tres, ¡aborden!  
  
-Uy... como digas. – dijo Matt  
  
-Tienes una hermana neurótica, Daisuke – agregó TK – lo mejor será obedecer, se oye más temible que el mismo Skullgreymon.  
  
A Koushiro le entretuvo esa escena, pero antes de seguir observando, alguien le habló:  
  
-¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? – preguntó el chico que Izzy sabía que se llamaba Taichi – Es que no me gusta ir adelante, y Hikari me abandonó.  
  
-Puedes sentarte, está libre.  
  
-Oye, ¿y no podría ir en la ventanilla? Me mareo en el pasillo – Izzy prefería ir junto a la ventana, pero cambió de puesto para ser "agradable".  
  
Taichi se sentó confianzudamente, puso los pies arriba del asiento del frente, entonces la persona que iba adelante movió su respaldo y el chico casi cayó.  
  
-Ups, creo que no debí hacer eso – dijo, pero parecía encantado con su travesura.  
  
-¡Hola, Taichi!  
  
Los gemelos habían subido.  
  
-¡Hola, clones locos!  
  
-¡Hey, más respeto! – dijo Matt – Iremos atrás de ustedes todo el viaje, puedo patear tu asiento si sigues con esa actitud negativa.  
  
Koushiro se asustó.  
  
-Hermano, ya asustaste a Koushiro.  
  
-Llámenme Izzy.  
  
-No te preocupes, pelirrojo, nomás molestaremos al odioso de Taichi – avisó Matt, y ambos se sentaron atrás de ellos.  
  
-Jaja – rió Taichi, con sarcasmo - ¡Ishidas dementes!... menos mal que somos amigos.  
  
El trolebús ya estaba repleto de habitantes, una operadora anunció que era hora e partir.  
  
-No me he presentado, ¿verdad? Soy Taichi Yagami, pero puedes llamarme Tai.  
  
-Koushiro Izumi, me da gusto conocerte.  
  
-¡Vaya!, qué formal – dijo con rostro incrédulo – pero según oí, te dicen Izzy.  
  
-A veces.  
  
-Ah, entonces te diré así.  
  
-Como quieras – siguió Izzy, Taichi era acelerado, pero parecía buena persona – ¿La otra chica es tu hermana?  
  
-Eh, ¿hablas de Hikari? ¡Pues sí! Al menos eso quiero… – tartamudeó Taichi, sudando de forma inesperada.  
  
El viaje había iniciado, el Trolebús se había elevado y volaba de forma impresionante y mágica, Izzy y Taichi veían el paisaje, que estaba formado por signos, símbolos, ¡y más signos! El hijo de Toyoki Izumi descubrió que era el lenguaje digital, se propuso a sí mismo aprenderlo.  
  
Pasando media hora llegó la "azafata" del vehículo, conducía un carrito con golosinas.  
  
-¿Quieren dulces, guapos? – preguntó amablemente.  
  
Taichi bajó la mirada y sacó de su mochila un almuerzo.  
  
-No, gracias – dijo con pesar – Mi madre hizo emparedado de tiras de hígado...  
  
Koushiro, en cambio, viendo tanta cosa extraña en la vendimia, respondió.  
  
-Quiero de todo – anunció sacando su tarjeta con mucho ánimo. Taichi le miró muy emocionado, como diciendo "me voy a juntar con este pelirrojo" – Si no te gusta la comida de tu mamá, puedo darte de lo que compre, al final yo sólo quiero probar.  
  
-¡Oferta aceptada! – rugió como tigre hambriento.  
  
Las golosinas en el Mundo Digital no eran del todo diferentes a lo que estaba impuesto a comer normalmente, pero había unos llamados "Digiegg" que le llamaron la atención.  
  
-¿De qué son éstos? – preguntó a su acompañante.  
  
-Hay ocho sabores comunes, pero si tienes suerte, te salen algunos secretos.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-¡Pienso que sólo un tonto no lo sabría! – dijo Yagami muy ilusionado al sentirse listo – los sabores clásicos de: sinceridad, conocimiento, valor, amistad, amor, luz, esperanza, pureza.... etcétera. ¿Qué nunca los has probado?, ¡Uy, Izzy!  
  
Koushiro no se molestó en contestar y abrió el mentado huevo, no había entendido mucho lo que le había dicho Taichi, pero no importaba, seguro era mercadotecnia. Al abrir el paquete apareció, como por arte de magia, una carta.  
  
-¿Quién te tocó, Izzy? – Taichi le arrebató la digicard - ¡Bah!, te tocó Genai... yo ya lo tengo repetido como 6 veces, ¡Bueno hubiera sido que te tocara Gargomon!, porque me lo habrías regalado, ¿No?  
  
Pero el pelirrojo Izumi tampoco había contestado, veía la carta de Genai, en ella tenía escrito datos sobre el mismo, pero antes de terminar de leerlos, desparecieron de la carta, como por arte de magia, la foto del anciano director de su antigua escuela también despareció.  
  
-¿Qué le pasó?  
  
-Estamos pasando por territorio virtual, en algunas regiones del Mundo Digital la información no está completa, y se borra, ¿Entiendes?  
  
-Más o menos – contestó, entonces le dio una mordida al huevo, ¡Qué sabor tan raro!, era escalofriante y agradable al mismo tiempo - ¿A qué rayos sabe esto?  
  
-Te comprendo, yo todavía confundo el sabor de la Amistad, con el del Amor... ¡Ya sé!, saca la lengua, dependiendo del color, será el sabor.  
  
Obedeció y sacó la lengua, tenía impregnado el color morado.  
  
-Era de Conocimiento, el sabor más difícil – dijo Taichi – jeje, que irónico, no sabes nada y te toca ese digiegg.  
  
Ya no le puso atención, le desagradaba que Taichi gozara con su ignorancia. Izzy paseó la vista por el trolebús, había chicos y chicas de los aspectos más variados, la mayoría debían tener su misma edad, 13 años, pero también había algunos que parecían claramente más pequeños, como el mismo nieto de Hida, que estaba en la otra fila de asientos junto al chico de googles, supuesto hermano de la prefecta Motomiya.  
  
-Oye, Taichi –le preguntó a su compañero con aire vacilante. Él se volvió en el acto a mirarle-. ¿Todos los que empezamos en primero tenemos la misma edad, o también entra gente más pequeña?  
  
-No, todos los de primero somos de 13, ¿pero es que no lo sabes? –parecía disfrutar de la ignorancia de Izumi, pero entonces debió procesar algo, porque su expresión cambió poco a poco hasta una de estupefacción-. ¡ESPERA! ¿Dijiste que te llamas Izumi?  
  
Izzy abrió la boca para contestar, pero la voz de uno de los gemelos (al parecer, Matt) le interrumpió.  
  
-Eh, Taichi, ¿eres lento de reflejos o qué? ¡Te dijo su nombre hace media hora!  
  
Se echó a reír con sorna, y su hermano le hizo coro.  
  
-Yamato, vete a volar un ratito, ¿sí? –le chilló Taichi, antes de volverse a Izzy y comentar-. Perdona, no me di cuenta, es verdad, ¿tú eres el hijo de Toyoki y Osan Izumi? –Izzy asintió con la cabeza-. ¡Woww! ¡Gente importante, jeje! Pero, según creo, tú vivías con tus parientes comunes, ¿no?  
  
-Sí –contestó Izumi, asombrado de que todo el mundo conociera la historia de su vida, aunque teniendo en cuenta quiénes fueron sus padres, era comprensible.  
  
-Ahhh, ya comprendo, por eso no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa… -se acomodó en su asiento e Izzy supuso que se disponía a soltarle un discurso-. Verás, todos los que entran a primero tienen 13, pero hay niños que prefieren ir con un año de adelanto, con 12, como si entraran a preescolar, ¿sabes? Pero eso es opcional. La verdad, a mí me parece una tontería, porque apenas tienen clases y no hacen nada en todo el día, ¿no crees, Yama-san?  
  
Tai se arrodilló en su asiento, para volverse hacia sus compañeros de atrás. Izzy hizo lo mismo, la verdad era que le interesaba la opinión de los gemelos.  
  
-¿Quieres algo, intruso? –le preguntó Matt a Tai, desde el asiento que daba al pasillo, con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Comida? ¿Dinero? ¿Otras… cosas? Lo siento, Taichi, hemos dejado la mercancía en casa…  
  
-No es eso –renegó Tai-. Le decía a Izzy que lo de preescolar es una tontería…  
  
-Pues no sé –comentó Takeru, concentrado en intentar abrir el envoltorio de un chicle-. Prefiero no opinar sobre eso…  
  
-Si por nosotros hubiese sido, habríamos venido el año pasado –aseguró Matt con una sonrisa demente que a Izzy le dio un escalofrío-. Pero mamá se negó…  
  
-Sí, se pensaba que éramos unos irracionales y le íbamos a quemar la escuela a Genai –protestó Tk con voz dolida-. ¡No sé cómo pudo pensar algo así de nosotros!  
  
-Claro, completamente impensable… -sonrió Tai con sarcasmo.  
  
-Pero este año… -continuó Matt, frotándose las manos con aire siniestro-, jojojo, este año nos envió porque no tenía más remedio…  
  
-Matt, mamá dijo que nos portáramos bien… -le reprendió Takeru con voz aparentemente inocente.  
  
-¿Y desde cuando le hacemos caso a mamá?  
  
Ambos hermanos se miraron y empezaron a reír como psicópatas. Tai e Izzy se apartaron un poco, asustados.  
  
-Dios mío, estos tipos dan miedo… -murmuró Taichi.  
  
-Ya lo creo…  
  
-Pues yo no creo que entrar a preescolar sea una tontería –aseguró una voz femenina a sus espaldas.  
  
Los dos se volvieron hacia atrás y los gemelos se asomaron por encima de los respaldos para ver a la dueña de la voz. En el asiento que había delante de Tai, en la misma postura en la que se encontraba éste, había una niña de unos 12 años, con el pelo rubio cortado como un chico y bastante revuelto. Miraba a Taichi con sus grandes ojos celestes, más claros que los de los gemelos Ishida, pero sin fruncir el ceño. Simplemente… le miraba. A Izzy le gustó la mirada de esa niña, parecía serena y juiciosa. Tai resopló y miró a su compañero poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Claro… ¿qué va a opinar ella, si ingresa en preescolar?  
  
-Oye, no te metas con mi hermana –de repente, la chica que estaba sentada junto a la niña rubia se volvió hacia ellos y le dirigió a Tai una mirada muy distinta a la de su hermana. Fruncía el ceño y sus profundos ojos verdes eran duros y desafiantes. Tenía una mata de largo y espeso pelo negro, y el flequillo le caía sobre el ojo derecho, ocultándoselo por completo. Se apartó el pelo con un gesto y se volvió un poco más para añadir-: Yo creo que entrar en preescolar tiene muchas ventajas, llegas mucho más preparado al primer curso y aprendes bastantes cosas que no se pueden captar en las clases –esbozó una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo-. Claro que hace falta ser bastante incompetente para no darse cuenta de ello…  
  
Y volvió la vista al frente con un murmullo de risa sádica bastante parecida a la de los gemelos. La niña rubia miró a los demás con una leve sonrisa, como pidiendo disculpas. Izzy se volvió hacia Tai, que miraba a la chica morena con una expresión bastante extraña, enarcando una ceja, entre furia y resignación. Pero de repente su expresión cambió a una picardía y comentó con tono mordaz:  
  
-La verdad, ¿qué sabrás tú? No te había visto antes por el Digimundo, seguro que vienes de familia común, ¿te crees muy lista para venir a decirnos qué es lo mejor? ¿Sabes algo acaso de los digimons?  
  
-Ehhh, Taichi… -intentó intervenir Matt, en un murmullo entrecortado y tembloroso. Izzy se volvió a mirarles y abrió los ojos al doble al ver que los mellizos tenían una expresión de intenso horror en la cara. Se volvió hacia la niña rubia, que escondía la cara entre las manos, acurrucada contra a la ventanilla.  
  
-…Si tienes complejo de sabelotodo la culpa no es mía –seguía Tai, sin hacer caso a los gemelos y sin darse cuenta de la situación-. ¿Sabes? Por ahí hay gente que cree que sabe más que uno, cuando en realidad debería cerrar la boca para no decir las grandes estupideces de la historia…  
  
La niña rubia se hundió en su asiento, los gemelos gimieron horrorizados, como si acabase de caer una bomba atómica… y la verdad es que algo pareció estallar en el asiento delantero, porque de repente la chica morena se irguió por encima del respaldo y miró a Tai con los ojos encendidos de rabia. Parecía una fiera completamente salvaje, el pelo erizado y los dientes apretados. Todo sucedió tan rápido y la impresión fue tal, que Tai dejó de hablar en el acto y el pobre Izzy se echó todo lo que pudo contra el respaldo.  
  
-¡¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO, PEDAZO DE ENGENDRO, PROYECTO DE PERSONA?!! ¡¡SI SUPIERAS QUIÉN SOY SE TE CAERÍA ESA MELENA POSTIZA QUE LLEVAS EN LA CABEZA!! –tomó aire, aún hinchada de furia, y continuó-. ¡MI NOMBRE ES TASSÍA MIKANAWA, HIJA DE YOSHIRO Y TAE MIKANAWA, ¿TE ENTERAS?! Y SI TIENES UN MÍNIMO DE CEREBRO, SEGURO QUE YA SABES A QUÉ ME REFIERO. ¡¡ASÍ QUE CIERRA ESA ENORME BOCA Y DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!!  
  
Se volvió a sentar en su asiento tan rápido como se había levantado, sin importarle el hecho de que todo el trolebús había quedado sumido en un silencio sepulcral y tenían los ojos fijos en ella. Cuando Izzy se recuperó un poco de la conmoción, miró a Tai, que tenía el mismo aspecto que como si le hubiese pasado un ciclón por encima (y en cierto modo era así, jaja) El chico de pelos parados se veía al borde del ataque cardiaco.  
  
-Mi… Mi… ¿Mikanawa? –chilló con voz extremadamente aguda.  
  
-¡Ah, Taichi, te dije que te callaras! –le espetó Matt desde el asiento trasero.  
  
-¡Siempre tan bocazas, Tai! –le regañó también Takeru.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Izzy a los gemelos en un murmullo, mientras Tai intentaba recuperar el control sobre sí mismo.  
  
-Es Tass Mikanawa –respondió Matt también en susurros-. Es hija de elegidos de la Orden, también. De hecho, sus padres, Yoshiro y Tae Mikanawa, eran muy amigos de tus padres, Izzy.  
  
-Y de los nuestros –añadió Tk-. Sus padres murieron en la batalla contra Piedmón y ahora viven con su padrino, Yuuki Oikawa, que también era de la Orden y el mejor amigo de sus padres.  
  
Izzy se quedó con la boca abierta. Aquella chica… ¡Un momento! Ya la había visto antes, el día que estuvo con Natsuko en la Ciudad de los Juguetes. También recordaba el hombre que estaba con ellas, alto, de largo pelo negro y mirada triste… Oikawa… ¿El mismo Oikawa por el que preguntaba Natsuko antes de subir al trolebús? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Cuánta gente componía la Orden de los Elegidos? ¡Que alguien le explicara todo de una maldita vez!  
  
-Tass, querida –dijo Matt, levantándose para poder mirarla… o al menos ver lo poco de su cabeza que se veía por encima del respaldo-. No hagas caso al loco de Tai, sabes que es un completo demente con cerebro vacío…  
  
-Muy cierto –apoyó Tk, mirándola con ojos suplicantes-. No te enfadarás, ¿verdad?  
  
-¡Tass! –exclamó de repente Taichi, como despertando de un profundo sueño, con voz angustiada-. Tass, no me mates… ¡Por Dios, estás completamente distinta! No te reconocía, hace siglos que no sé de ti, ¡no me puedes culpar! ¡Por favor, perdona!  
  
-Y lo peor de todo… -exclamó la llamada Tass, volviéndose de nuevo (Izzy se preparó para otra ola de insultos y réplicas)-. ¡Es que no te acordaras de mí!  
  
Y le propinó un coscorrón simpático, que provocó las risas de los gemelos. El ambiente se suavizó muchísimo, la niña rubia volvió a asomar la cabeza, sonriendo con alivio.  
  
-¡Madre mía! –exclamó Tai, mirando a Tass con una enorme sonrisa-. Estás muy cambiada, en serio, ¡te ves genial!  
  
-Tai, no intentes arreglarlo…  
  
-No, en serio, estás muy bien.  
  
-Y parecía idiota –masculló Matt-. Pues tiene buen gusto, el tipo éste…  
  
Y Koushiro pensó que tenían razón. Era una chica bastante linda, sobre todo ahora que sonreía amablemente, de una forma mucho más parecida a la de su hermana menor. Tass le miró y enarcó las cejas, como preguntando quién era.  
  
-Ehhhh… Gusto en conocerte, soy Koushiro Izumi –y le tendió la mano algo cohibido.  
  
Y para su sorpresa, ella se sonrojó en el acto.  
  
-Ahhhh, qué pena contigo, Koushiro –exclamó, tapándose la cara con las manos en señal de vergüenza-. Después de tantos años, nos reencontramos de esta forma tan brusca, perdóname por gritarte en la cara. ¡Y todo por culpa de este odioso Taichi, que me sacó de quicio! –levantó la mano para darle otro golpe, pero Yagami la esquivó.  
  
-¿Reencontrarnos? –inquirió Izumi confundido. Después de un día como aquel, ya esperaba de todo.  
  
-No te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad? –sonrió Tass-. En fin, estoy impuesta a que no me recuerden, ¿VERDAD, TAICHI? Bueno, entonces partimos de cero, soy Tassía Mikanawa, pero mejor dime Tass. Y tampoco recordarás a mi hermana Mialy…  
  
-Gusto en volver a verte, Koushiro, y a mí mejor dime Mia –se presentó la niña rubia, estrechando la mano de un sorprendido Izzy.  
  
-Pero… ¿de qué nos conocemos?  
  
Las dos hermanas se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.  
  
-Podría decirse –comenzó Tass con aire misterioso- que nos presentó tu hermano Hiroshi…  
  
Izzy supo en el acto a qué se refería y buscó en su memoria la conversación que había mantenido con Joe en el tren, hacía ya casi un mes… "Ya no te recordaba, yo tenía 4 años entonces, pero ahora que lo pienso tú también estabas allí… Y aquellas niñas que eran hermanas, y el hijo de los Hida…". ¿Serían Tass y Mia las niñas a las que se refería Joe?  
  
-¿Vosotras estuvisteis en la casa de mis "padres" cuando fue la batalla final? –exclamó en voz medio baja, como si fuese un secreto.  
  
-Exacto, Koushiro-san –contestó Mia con una sonrisa algo triste-. Pero a mí no me preguntes, de eso sí que no recuerdo nada…  
  
-Tus padres adoptivos accedieron a cuidar de nosotras –explicó Tass en tono serio-. Tanto nuestros padres como nuestro padrino estaban entonces en la batalla, no teníamos con quien quedarnos…  
  
-¿Y Cody Hida también estuvo allí? –inquirió Izzy, señalando con disimulo al nieto del vendedor de digivices.  
  
-Sí, a él le pasó lo mismo, aunque… Espera un momento, su madre no es elegida, ¿verdad? –Mia se volvió hacia los gemelos, que parecían muy entretenidos.  
  
-No –contestó Matt, haciéndose el sabio-, pero ella no podía arriesgarse a tener a Cody en su casa, su marido y su suegro eran elegidos.  
  
-Además, por aquel entonces estaba en las enfermerías, ocupándose de los heridos que traían de la guerra –añadió Takeru.  
  
-Ustedes saben mucho, ¿no? –interrogó Izzy con entusiasmo-. ¡Genial! Me explicarán todo sobre la Orden de los Elegidos, ¿verdad? No aceptaré un no por respuesta, estoy harto de no enterarme de nada… ¡Ya tuve bastante con la Sra. Takaishi el otro día! No quiso contestarme nada, y cuando lo hizo fue para decirme que casi todos sus amigos y su marido habían muerto…  
  
Un silencio extraño invadió al grupo y Koushiro se mordió la lengua, rogando con todas sus fuerzas no haber metido la pata de nuevo. Sin embargo, los gemelos parecían tener buen humor para contrarrestar cualquier pena pasada y se apresuraron a comentar, con todo despreocupado:  
  
-¡Dios mío! La Sra. Takaishi tenía razón, cuando Izzy se pone psicópata es mejor no llevarle la contraria, ¿eh, Tk?  
  
-Yo no me pongo psicópata… -protestó Izumi, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la muy oportuna intervención de los gemelos.  
  
-Bueno, Koushiro, todo a su debido tiempo –sentenció Tk con tono solemne-. Ya te enterarás de todo sobre la Orden, pero no ahora… Me da mareo de sólo pensar que tenemos que explicártelo todo en estos momentos de viaje…  
  
-Ellos tienen razón, Koushiro –añadió Tass amablemente-. Cada cosa a su tiempo, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar la forma de vengarnos de Tai por no reconocernos, ¿Verdad, hermana?…  
  
-¡Eh! –protestó el susodicho, visiblemente asustado.  
  
Todos se echaron a reír, pero se vieron interrumpidos por la aparición de otra chica que venía pasando por todos los asientos. También debía tener 13 años, lucía su pelo color zanahoria corto hasta el cuello y un tímido flequillo le caía sobre unos ojos castaños brillantes, casi con tonos rojizos. Se detuvo al llegar a su asiento y miró a todos como si les conociera de toda la vida y aquella "revisión" fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
  
-Chicos, perdonad, ¿alguno de vosotros ha visto la computadora de Cody?  
  
-No, pues, ¿es que ahora las computadoras echan patas y se van de excursión al campo o qué?  
  
-Yamato, no te hagas el gracioso –le reprendió la pelos zanahoria, frunciendo el ceño-. Acaba de mandarle un mail su abuelo diciendo que en casa no la tiene, y como tampoco la lleva en la maleta, tuvo que perderla en algún lado. No es cosa de risa perder una computadora.  
  
-¡Oye, Cody! –exclamó Tk, levantándose sobre su asiento y dirigiéndose al nieto de Hida, que estaba en la otra fila de asientos. Él se volvió a mirarle con curiosidad-. ¿Cómo puedes fiarte de tu abuelo? No es por ofender, pero seguro que la tiene delante las narices y no la ve…  
  
-No hace falta que lo digas, Ishida –replicó el castaño joven (seguramente evitó el nombre porque no distinguía cuál de los dos era)-. Pero no tengo opción, ¿qué quieres que haga? No pienso volver a mi casa a buscarla… Le escribí a mi madre para que la buscara ella, pero no me contesta aún.  
  
-¡Claro, de seguro aún estará con mamá! –exclamó el irreflexivo de Takeru-. Dijo que quería hablar con ella y con Yuuki Oikawa…  
  
-¿También con nuestro padrino? –inquirió Mia con entusiasmo.  
  
-¿CÓMO?! –Todos se quedaron mudos y voltearon a ver a Izzy, que miraba a los gemelos con los ojos como platos-. ¡Era Natsuko Takaishi quien preguntaba por esas personas! ¡Eso significa que Natsuko es vuestra madre!  
  
Matt y Tk palidecieron y se miraron con aire asustado. Pero Yamato reaccionó primero y se volvió hacia su gemelo para darle un golpe en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Takeru! –le regañó muy enfadado-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Con lo divertido que era hacerle creer que mamá no era mamá!  
  
-¡Ay! –se quejó el menor por tres minutos, cubriéndose la cabeza-. ¡La culpa no fue mía, Yamato, se me escapó!  
  
Todos les miraron algo confundidos, pero prefirieron no profundizar en el tema (la demencia de los gemelos era mundialmente conocida) Por otro lado, el incidente pareció aclarar un poco las mentes de los allí presentes, porque Sora intervino diciendo:  
  
-Perdona… -se dirigía a Izzy con tono educado-. Creo que no nos conocemos, soy Sora Takenouchi.  
  
-Ehhhh… Encantado, Takenouchi, soy Koushiro Izumi –se presentó él algo extrañado de encontrar a alguien que por fin no le conocía.  
  
-¡Ah, claro, Izumi! –exclamó ella con una sonrisa ("Ya decía yo que era demasiado pedir", pensó Izzy)-. Mi padre me dijo que te había visto, soy hija de Hauriko y Sakura Takenouchi, ellos también fueron elegidos de la Orden…  
  
La chica llamada Sora siguió hablando, pero Izzy ya no la escuchaba. Estaba tratando de recuperar algo de su memoria… El día que había estado con Natsuko en la Ciudad de los Juguetes, ésta le había enumerado a ciertas personas… unas mujeres que formaban parte de su grupo de amigas de siempre. ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?... lo mejor era averiguarlo después.  
  
-¡Eh, qué está pasando por allí! –exclamó una voz media demente y fanfarrona. Todos se volvieron, el chico que se sentaba junto a Cody les miraba con una sonrisa despreocupada-. ¿Reuniones secretas en medio de un autobús?  
  
-¡Daisuke, no molestes! –le chilló una chica de anteojos y pelo lila, que se sentaba algunos puestos detrás.  
  
-¡Miyako, ¿alguien preguntó tu opinión?!  
  
-Ya no peleen –renegó Cody Hida, tapándose la orejas-. Me dañan los oídos…  
  
-¿Nadie te dijo que es de mala educación interrumpir y molestar a la gente, Daisuke? –arremetió otra chica, sentada junto a la llamada Miyako, que tenía el pelo largo color café y aspecto de princesita malcriada.  
  
-¡Vale ya, chicos, cálmense! –terció una chica de pelo corto color avellana que se acercaba por el pasillo-. ¿No se cansan de hacer espectáculo? –la niña llegó hasta donde estaba el grupo reunido y miró a Izzy sonriente-. ¡Ey, encontrasteis a Koushiro y no me avisasteis!  
  
-¡Hikari-chan! –exclamaron los gemelos a la vez, saltando de sus asientos-. Izzy, ella es Hikari Yagami, ¡saluda, muchacho!  
  
Izzy le estrechó la mano algo aturdido, tanto alboroto de gente le tenía desconcertado. Pero la sonrisa de Hikari le tranquilizó bastante, infundía paz y luz con sólo una mirada… En realidad, parecía una especie de ángel.  
  
-Ya te tienen aturdido, ¿verdad, Koushiro? –murmuró la joven Yagami, luego puso una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo para añadir-: No hay por qué preocuparse, aún tienes mucho que aprender… Y tu viaje no ha hecho más que empezar.  
  
Kari se apartó de Izzy, que la miraba completamente boquiabierto. Miró a los demás. Tass y Mia hablaban con Sora…  
  
-¡Sorita, el Taichi éste me llamó inútil! –protestaba Tass con voz infantil, acusando a Tai con un dedo.  
  
-¡Tai, ¿cómo así?! ¿Llamaste inútil a la pobre Tass? ¡Me has decepcionado!  
  
-¡Sora, no fue mi culpa, ella me andaba pinchando! Además, ni si quiera sabía que era ella…  
  
-¡Ahora no intentes arreglarlo…!  
  
Matt y Tk volvían a estar inmersos en sus planes para el nuevo año…  
  
-Me han dicho que tendremos algunos profesores que eran del lado oscuro hace años.  
  
-¡Venga ya! Eso no puede ser, Genai no los metería en el colegio…  
  
-Bueeeenoooo… Habrá que averiguarlo, ¿no crees?  
  
Izzy desvió unos instantes la mirada, sintió que alguien lo penetraba con los ojos por las espalda, se volteó y alcanzó a ver al chico que había conocido en la tienda de libros, el tal Ichijouji, el jovencito miraba a todos con desprecio y parecía abrir la boca y articular palabras ofensivas. Dejó de verlo, no le simpatizaba en absoluto.  
  
Daisuke Motomiya seguía discutiendo con Yolei Inoue, mientras Cody Hida protestaba y la chica de pelo café veía entretenida la escena…  
  
Todo el mundo volvía a estar pendiente de sus propios asuntos, sólo Kari Yagami seguía mirándo a Koushiro con una sonrisa… Y nadie se había enterado de lo que ella le había dicho.  
  
  
  
--Fin del capítulo 4--  
  
...*...*...  
  
NOTAS DE DIKANA: Hello!! ¿Cómo han estado, queridos lectores? Creo que nosotras andamos con un poco de bloqueo, pero aquí tienen otro capítulo más para su disfrute personal (…) Espero que les haya gustado, está medio raro, pero en el próximo ya llegan al colegio y será la selección de digimons… Esperamos poder aclarar algunos puntos que aún tenemos un poco borrosos para empezar a explicar cosas y marcar la línea que va a seguir este fic… Cada personaje va a ser un mundo, así que se descubrirán muchas cosas del pasado, y mejor dejo de enrollarme ya, jeje…  
  
¿Qué pasará cuando lleguen a la Ciudad Inicio? ¿Algún alma caritativa le explicará a Izzy sobre la Orden de los Elegidos? ¿Por qué al llegar Kari todo el mundo dejó de discutir y volvió a sus asuntos? ¿Acaso tiene poderes sobrenaturales? (¿Acaso no los tiene?)  
  
Bah! Las típicas preguntas estúpidas, ya saben… Pero si quieren saber la respuesta, la tendrán en el próximo capítulo de "Escuela para niños elegidos".  
  
¡Gracias a todos por leer!, no se olviden de dejar un elocuente Review.  
  
...*...*... 


End file.
